


AU oneshots

by 1anioh



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Alternate Universe - Restaurant, BlackIce, F/M, Goldenfrost, Highschool AU, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Ouija, PWP, Tentacles, Threesome - M/M/M, Tutoring, Wheelchair!Pitch, basically a bunch of AUs in one place, captain!kozmotis, kitten!Pitch, kozmotis turning into pitch, older!Jack, oneshots, trans!Jack, whore!Jack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 19:50:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 30,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2163027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1anioh/pseuds/1anioh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of my Blackice oneshots in one spot, includes PWP, fluff, and angst. Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sex at the beach

**Author's Note:**

> Beach PWP - highschool AU

It was hot. Sticky, itchy, brain meltingly, hot and despite the fact that there was a bit of a breeze rustling through the trees overhead, all it was really managing to do was stir the air around like it was soup. Not that Jack Frost really noticed that much; no, he was currently being held hostage out in the warm sparkling waters of the lake between his boyfriends. 

That’s right, boyfriends. See he had started dating track star Kozmotis, all golden muscles and warm smiles, but where one twin goes the other follows and so it was finally settled that Jack would also date swim team captain Pitch at the same time. But that’s a story for another time, so let’s focus on the here and now. Which is one Jack Frost sandwiched between a set of laughing twins out in the middle of a lake. The trio were far enough from shore that no one was paying much attention to them. 

“Well Jack, are you ready for your reward?” Kozmotis whispers softly next to Jack's ear.

“M-my reward?” 

“Mmhmm,” Pitch laughs, “for being such a good boy and admitting that you’re actually going out with us to your friends.” 

Jack huffs out a laugh, both arms wrapped around Pitch’s tanned shoulders. He should have figured that when the brothers had invited him out today it wasn’t just because they’d wanted to go swimming. When it came to these two, it was never _just_ anything. Kozmotis was pressed against his back, arms loosely encircling his waist, keeping him locked in place. 

“What am I gonna get out here in the middle of the lake?” 

Hot hands slide across his stomach and down his sides; Koz’s mouth mixing burning kisses and tender bites down the back of his neck. Pitch’s mouth covering his own, sucking his lips and pushing at them with his tongue. Pitch swallows down Jack’s gasp with a groan as he deepens the kiss. A set of hands settles on stroking his hips, while the other pair clutch roughly under the edges of his swim trunks. 

A kiss with the twins is always intense, but then this time there isn’t any shirts in the way and Jack can feel both of their sun licked chests pressed against him and _good god_ their hot skin mixed with cold water feels absolutely fantastic, especially when Jack wiggles ever so slightly back and forth against the two of them. Kozmotis presses his face into the crux of Jack’s neck, sucking on the salty skin, letting out a pleased rumble when Jack repeats the wiggling motion. 

It takes a few minutes before Jack is able to properly focus enough to tangle his hands into Pitch’s black hair and start pulling. Pitch released Jack’s mouth with a growl; licking his way down the side of his face to the open space of neck, it’s hot and wet, and he bites harder than Koz but that’s okay because Koz is going to leave a darker hickey. Jack, meanwhile, is sucking at air because he’s not used to trying to breathing through 200 pounds of hot pressed on each side of him. 

A hand, Jack’s not sures whose hand just that its hot and big, slides down the front of his swim trunks. Koz jerks Jacks shoulder so that he can swallow his moans as the hand down his pants wraps around his erect cock, almost painful in its the sudden jerking desperate strokes. A second hand wrapped around the rosy head, gently rubbing in circles. Desperate breathy whines escaping from Jack with every movement. His hand not clutching Pitch’s hair flailing about for a second before latching into Koz’s golden locks. He needs the boys closer, his skins burning and everything is twisting and needy and _gods_ theres another hand digging into his ass. 

It was too much for Jack. He bucked into his boyfriends hands with a wrenching sob. His stomach cramped as white fireworks work their way around the edges of his vision, barely noting Koz’s irritation at being unable to properly slurp the watery cum off of his hands while holding up the boneless Jack. 

“Jack… Jack? You ok?” Pitch’s voice was strained, and Jack felt a twinge of guilt. His boys always took the best care of him. 

“Yeah, I’m great.” Jack twisted in their arms moving so that they were both facing him, their arms wrapped around his waist. With a lopsided grin he leaned into their chests and slide his hands over the bulges in their swimsuits. Both Koz and Pitch are breathing hard, jerking occasionally into Jacks hands. Pitch is biting and Koz is sucking at his shoulders. 

Jack shoves a hand down their swimsuits, they’re both so much larger than he is, and they’re both so damn hot when they make simultaneous gasps and groans. They clutch and claw at Jack as he moves his hands up their lengths, rubbing his palms over their heads and tangling his fingers into their pubes. It didn’t take long before they were thrusting into Jack’s hands, growling as they reached their climaxes. 

Panting, the twins pulled Jack into a tight hug. Jack giggled. He couldn’t help it. Here he was, bobbing in the warm clear waters of the lake, tangled up in the arms of his boyfriends and they’d just done _things_. He was happy. 

“So when do I get my reward?”


	2. Wicked in the graveyard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Tentacle PWP.  
> WARNING: Please do not break a protective circle for any reason. They are there to protect you. Let them do their job.

Jack flicked out a pierced tongue to lick his lips nervously. It was his first time doing something like this without any sort of real protection or back-up, he hoped it all went ok. He was a few miles from his uncle’s ranch, juggling an armful of candles and herbs and tryings not to trip of over his feet in the dark. The spell needed a place of old faith to work but the best he’d been able to find was as an abandoned pioneers graveyard with crumbling stones and overgrown plants. There was only about nine stones, but that should be enough right? No minimum limit on faith was there?

Jack dumps his armful of stuff in the center of the small yard, under an old pine tree. Using his boots he clears a spot under a tree off to side of the graves, wide enough for him to sit, setting up a circle of yellow beeswax candles. Setting up his pillar of black snake root incense to burn on one side and a lemon mint on the other. Tossing off his shirt and settling down on the grass in the center of the circle, Jack dumps a handful of pine needles into a copper bowl, lighting them up with a match and blowing them out and watching the needles smolder and smoke. Lighting the candles next, he drops his head to his chest and focuses on clearing his mind and thinking of nothing. 

Now for the hard part, relaxing his body to a state of meditative sleepiness without actually falling asleep. The breeze tickles at his skin, rustling leaves in the trees. It doesn’t take long for Jack to relax, he’s been practicing this at home since forever. Now to drag the spell out into his mind, and to push it out it into the circle. 

It starts out slow.

It’s barely noticeable at first. The wind stops moving against his skin even though the leaves still rustle. The shadows lengthen. The sounds of the forest fade away. The hairs on the back of Jack's neck stand to attention as tingles of fear wash over him. His eyelids feel like there’s lead weights on them, but he forces them open to stare out past the blinking candles flames into darkness beyond the crumbling headstones straight into a pair of glowing, knowing, yellow eyes. It’s too dark to see a face, just a pair of fire lit, glittering eyes unblinking, staring hungrily at him. 

A nervous swallow, and suddenly there’s an explosion of sound all around just outside the ring of candles. Jack drops his gaze from the eyes to stare at the edge of light, watching as the shadows twist about, taking solid form. Tentacle beast is really the only description that comes to mind as he stares at the shadows - a large, wriggling mass of two inch wide shiny black tentacles. Jack sucked in a breath of air, wetting his lips again. 

Oh. Tonight was going to be so much fun. 

Jack stretched his arms above his head slowly, showing off his pale white chest and pierced nipples. His body felt like a strange combination between floating and being too heavy. He could feel those gold eyes burning into him, lust hitched his breathing. He wanted more. He wanted those shadows touching him. 

He dropped his arms; running a hand down his chest to the front of jeans, bucking into his hand with a groan and grinning wickedly when the shadows respond by hissing and twisting against the light barrier faster. Jack leans forward, face near one the yellow candles. 

“Me Tángere” With the whisper Jack blows out the flame in front of him. Suddenly the shadows are everywhere. Tangling around his waist, his legs, his neck, pulling his arms behind his back, weaving around his chest and shoulders. The shadows purred as they moved across him, and when a salty black tipped shadow pushed past Jacks lips to stroke and thrust itself against his tongue Jack makes an obscene gurgling moan of pleasure that seems to drive the shadows into hyperdrive. 

The shadows lift Jack up on his knees, holding him in the air to jerk down his jeans and showing off his lack of underwear. Those fire lit eyes are so much closer than they were before, just outside the circle of blown out candles, and Jack can feel them burning into his skin. The shadows spread his legs, ignoring his erect, dripping cock to instead wrap tightly around his thighs and ass. 

There was a tentacle slithering up between his thighs. He moaned, trying to keep from bucking desperately against it. Two of the tentacles were playing with the rings in his nipples, rubbing and pulling on them. One of ‘em gave a particularly hard tweek eliciting a squeak and a jerk of the hips from Jack. A fat, wet tentacle dripping a black liquid rubs at Jacks opening. The liquid was warm, and tingly, and after a few test probes the wet tentacle slid itself past the ring of muscle and settled itself firmly inside of Jack. 

Jack felt good. Deliriously, wonderfully, deliciously good, and he made no attempt to suppress the happy noises that the shadows touches kept inciting in him. Every thrust the tentacle inside him made sent a cresting wave of heat crash through him; he felt so damn _full_. Not to be outdone the tentacle thrusting in Jacks mouth sped up, pushing in deeper to his throat. 

Jack met each thrust as best as he could, bucking his hips and moaning with each slap of flesh against shadow. With a wet pop the shadow in Jacks mouth disappeared, his disappointed cry was quickly swallowed by a burning mouth that sucked and licked at the inside of his mouth. A clawed hand tangled up in his hair and pulled his head back exposing his neck for a shadow to wrap around. The other claw wrapping around his length with a growl. 

He didn’t last long under the assault. He tried. Moons, he _tried._ But he could feel the orgasm building low at the base of spine moments before it exploded through his brain and his cock. The tentacle in his ass sped up, slamming into him, before a moment later stiffening and a burning liquid filling his insides. 

Slowly, the deluge stopped, leaving him dripping and exhausted. And slowly, the shadow eased away from Jack, settling him on the ground. 

“Te solvo” Jack croaked out, with a groan. Dark, wicked laughter filled the graveyard. With a snap the shadows and tentacles were gone. It was just Jack laying mostly naked sprawled out in the middle of the night in an graveyard. 

Jack laughed and sat up on his elbows wiggling his eyebrows out into the darkness around the graveyard. 

“See ya next week lover.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: Please do not try this at home children. Everyone has their own personal mixtures for spells and as such I don’t want anyone to think that this fic is by any means a reliable source for proper shadow tentacle summoning. 
> 
> Pine needles - A spiritual cleanser, drives out spirits, removes mental negativity.  
> Lemon mint - to draw a new lover  
> black snake root - Provides magical protection and strengthens those who are weak, timid, afraid, or shy  
> Me Tángere - latin for touch me  
> Te solvo - latin for I release you


	3. Lost that bet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Language
> 
> NOTE: A SUPER SHORT PWP!

“Shit you looked wrecked” Jack Frost waved nonchalantly towards Pitch; a wicked grin on his face. 

“S-shut up!” Pitch moaned, shuddering. The lacy edges of the white nurses uniform had hiked up over over his narrow hips, showing off a shaking slender muscled body. 

“I swear I will destroy you if you tell anyone -” Pitches watering eyes sent blacks streaks of mascara down his red cheeks. 

“Yeah, yeah, we’ve been over this. You lost the bet which means you owe me one thing I want. And I want this. Besides, this is mostly your own fault.” He motioned again towards Pitch. Jack is sprawled across Pitch’s throne staring intently at the king of Nightmares who is on his hands and knees currently getting plowed by the Golden General, Kozmotis. He watches Pitch’s dripping cock bob and twitch with every thrust and jerk. 

“Fuck ‘em harder, he can still talk Kozzy.” 

“Listen you ass … nnnggghhng!” 

Picht’s voice trailed off into a gurgle as Kozmotis tightens his grip on Pitch’s waist and proceeds to start pounding into him faster, only the lube Jack generously applied earlier saves him from being torn, as Koz’s dick is so fucking massive and the ass was fucking him too damn hard and all because Jack _fucking_ Frost asked him to and and and…

Pitch let out a desperate whine, bucking backwards wildly to meet Kozmotis hard thrusts. His eyes were wide and unfocused. 

“Come on Pitch. Cum for me.” That was all it took. Pitch cries out as his balls tighten and Jack watches Pitch’s pretty pink panties soak up the cum.

Behind him, Kozmotis howls, planting himself to the hilt and filling Pitch’s ass with his own seed. Pitch collapses into the ground too shaky to hold himself up anymore, not even bothering to look up when Jack comments.

“Fuck I wish I had a camera.”

“Fuck you Jack”


	4. Waifu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O_o re-uploading because first time it uploaded twice at the same time and messed everything up. 
> 
> Notes: Older Jack! This turned into a really long fluff fic. ;3; I tried really hard to not make it fluff but that what the characters wanted.

It shouldn’t have surprised Kozmotis when the beefy guard had simply nodded at his brother when they’d gone breezing by the line and through the door earlier into the hottest nightclub in town - especially since they’d both just been in jeans and tshirts. 

No ID check, no questions, nothing. 

Kozmotis sighed and shook his head disapprovingly, obviously this meant that his brother spent more time at this club then he’d previously thought. Pitch must be sneaking out at night still. 

“I can hear you judging me over the music brother dear. I brought you here to get you to stop thinking, not make it worse… _so stop it._ ” Pitch slapped his twin on the shoulder with a laugh and motioned out towards a dancing mass people in the middle of the darkened club room. 

“Come on, dance. You’ll feel better afterwards.” 

“I hate it when you drag me out to these places, I feel so out of place.” Kozmotis mumbled, hunching over and stuffing his hands into his pants pockets, a bit of a pout working its way across his face. Pitch just rolled his eyes. And people called _him_ the moody one. 

“Look, I know dad’s announcement was kinda -” Started Pitch.

“Oh god!” Kozmotis groaned and covered his ears. He really didn’t want to deal with this right now. Pitch scowled and grabbed his hands, trying to pull him into a hug. 

“Look you go dance, I’m going to go hum in corner over there with a soda.” Kozmotis pushed Pitch away, towards the dance floor. Pitch hesitated a moment, frowning, before shrugging and taking off to go bounce on the dance floor. Kozmotis watched long enough to see him slide up behind a green-haired girl in a purple skirt. His stomach twisted.

He hated sharing his family. 

Kozmotis turned away from Pitch and practically ran to the bar, flagging down the white haired bartender who gave him the widest smile. Kozmotis didn’t even have to say anything, the bartender slid a waiting glass across the counter towards him. He should probably have questioned the ice cold crystal blue glass that’d been handed to him. He didn’t though. Just picked picked it up and chugged it down. 

Big mistake. 

It was like choking on firey blue kool-aid. Kozmotis started coughing, his eyes watering from the sting of alcohol. The bartender, on the other hand, shook with laughter.

“Sorry! You just looked so unhappy with your boyfriend I thought a drink might help. You alright?” The bartender didn’t look the least bit sorry as he offered a napkin to the coughing Kozmotis. His eyes, Kozmotis thought, were an irritatingly pretty shade of blue. 

Fingers of warmth had started spreading through his belly and chest from the drink. Kozmotis shook his head, giving the bartender a disbelieving look. 

“First of all, I’m underage! I’m only 19! So I can’t drink this stuff.” The bartender hummed, nodding with a mischievous smile and sliding a glass filled with something green this time towards Kozmotis, who’s too focused on correcting the pressumptious bartender to realize that he’s picked up the second shot and downed it with a gulp. “Second of all that’s my brother, my _identical_ twin brother! You seriously need to get your eyes checked if you can’t tell that.”

“Ah, well my mistake as this is a big kids bar so I just figured you had to be of proper age to get past ‘ol Bucky gaurdin’ the door. Names Jack” Jack arched an eyebrow at Kozmotis, eyes moving up and down his body in a way that makes the boy suddenly feel self-conscious. “Don’t look the same to me.” Jack murmurs. 

Kozmotis can feel his face heating up under the bartenders stare. Setting the glass down on the counter with a thump, Kozmotis is fully intending to argue with Jack about his obviously poor eyesight when the edge of the floor lurched upwards and grabbed at his foot. 

“Whoa!” Stumbling to the side, Kozmotis made a wild grab for the counter, instead only managing to slap a barstool over with a clatter. Kozmotis stiffened, bracing himself for crashing to the ground, when a pair of pale arms grab his shoulders - jerking him forward into a warm chest. 

“Careful there kiddo!” Jack grinned, loosely locking his arms together around Kozmotis’s shoulders, keeping him in place. 

“Mmnnnot a kid!” Kozmotis pushed at Jack chest, face red and mouth in a full pout. Tears burned at the corners of his eyes. God this was so humiliating. He was not about to start crying in the arms of bartender that he’d just met. A bartender that was _shorter_ than him of all things. A bartender who was currently staring concerned up at Kozmotis and had a really warm chest. A bartender that everywhere he touched was sending little shivers of electricity through his body. Kozmotis pushed half-heartedly against Jack's chest once more; Jack, for his part, reluctantly loosened his arms with a sigh. 

“Come on, lets get you over to a chair.” 

Instead of relief, panic bubbled through Kozmotis. 

“No! Don’t! Don’t leave me! Everyone else is leaving, I don’t want to be left behind - I...” Before Kozmotis could finish Jack had jerked him back into place against his chest. 

“Okay okay, calm down! I’m not leaving I’m right here. I promise.” Kozmotis dropped his head to Jack’s shoulder, hiding his burning face from the other. 

“Don’t believe you.” Kozmotis mumbles. “Everyone else is leaving me.” He can feel Jack heave a heavy sigh before patting him on the head like one might a small child. 

“I promise. Kay? I won’t leave you. Now, come with me to the back and you can tell me all about it ‘kay kiddo? I’m not leaving, just loosing your grip a bit.” The last part is said with a laugh, as it vibrates through Kozmotis the bubbly panic that’d been building in his chest melts away. Jack’s hands are gentle as they stroke his hair, and its takes a minute before Kozmotis works up the strength to pull himself away from Jack. 

Jack lets Kozmotis pull himself away, dropping his arms from the boys shoulders and instead grabs one of Kozmotis hands. 

“Come on, backs this way.” Jack leads the red-faced Komotis to a back room, filled with boxes. There’s a dusty couch sitting in a far corner that Jack pushes Kozmotis down onto with a plop. Settling down next to him on the cushions Jack holds out a hand. Kozmotis stares at for a second before blushing and grabbing it, clutching at it tightly. 

“Now, explain to me who all is leaving?” Jacks voice is soft, but firm. Kozmotis rubbed his forehead, pushing his black bangs from his face. 

“My brother and my dad.” He hesitated, but Jack merely tilts his head to the side and waits for him to continue. In a rush the quiet complaints he’d kept hidden explode out. “First my brother announced he’s been accepted into a college three states away that he’s never mentioned ever being interested in ever. Not once. And he waited till I put in my application to our local college. We’ve always talked about going to school together! And our father declared over dinner that he’d met a woman from work that he wanted us to meet because she’s super nice and he want’s us to meet her tomorrow and and… I’m being left behind!” 

Kozmotis was shaking by the end of his outburst, tears trailing down his hot cheeks. He usually kept everything bottled up inside, so he really wasn’t used to dealing with this part of himself. But then Jack was there, brushing his tears from his cheeks and whispering soothing things. 

“Y-you’ll leave too. ‘Cause you're just the bartender.” 

“Nope, I promised didn’t I? I won’t leave you. What can I do to prove it?”

“Make me your wife!” 

Jack blinks in surprise at the wide-eyed Kozmotis. Kozmotis felt like disappearing into the floor. 

“W-wait, that I-I mean… because-” _Good god could he be any more embarrassing?_

A peal of laughter interrupted him. 

“Because as my wife I’d have to keep you near by forever?” Kozmotis stared at the floor, hoping it might open up and eat him. Jack hummed, before sliding a simple silver thumb ring off of his hand. Grabbing Kozmotis’s hand, Kozmotis watched in surprised as Jack slid the warm ring onto his hand. 

“Now, before I can declare you my wife I have to give you the wife test.” Somewhere in the back of Kozmotis mind he knew that this was a really weird conversation, but Jack had promised not to leave him and really what was the worst that could happen?

“The wife test?” A breathy whisper.

“Umhmm.” Jack settles himself back into the cushions, a wicked gleam in his eyes. Holding out his arms to Kozmotis, he beckons him over. Kozmotis hesitates before crawling forward on the couch, Jack pats his lap and Kozmotis swings a leg over, settling down onto Jack’s lap facing him face to face. Jack placed Kozmotis hands on his chest, before settling his own hands onto Kozmotis hips. 

“The test is simple kiddo - give me a kiss.” Kozmotis squeaked. His face felt like it was on fire, he was blushing so hard. Kozmotis licked his lips nervously, not noticing that Jack was entirely focused on the action. 

Taking a deep breath; Kozmotis leaned down, bumping his nose against Jacks, and lightly brushing his lips over his. Sparks exploded across his skin. With a moan he closed his eyes and deepened the kiss, pushing himself against Jack. Jacks hands skittered up under his shirt, stroking his suddenly too hot skin. Everything Jack touched felt like an explosion of fireworks. Jack parted his lips, pushing his tongue against Kozmotis’s, sucking and licking the roof of his mouth. 

Kozmotis writhed on Jacks lap, his hands clutching painfully at Jack’s shoulders, while Jacks hands danced up and and downs his sides. 

_SHOT THROUGH THE HEART AND YOU’RE TO BLAAAAAAMEEEEE_

Kozmotis jumped and gasped as his brothers ringtone broke through his lust filled haze; he pulled away from Jack and sucked at air while Jack nipped and kissed at his neck. 

“I… I have to… my brother…” Jack grumbled lifting his hands away from Kozmotis in a surrendering motion. With a groan Kozmotis untangled himself from Jack, rolling off to the side of the couch while fishing the phone out of his pocket. He snapped it open it a click.

“WHERE ARE YOU?!” Kozmotis flinched and held the phone away from his ear. 

“Uh… in the club. Where are you?” 

“Leaving. And so are you. Get. Out. Here. Now.”

“But -” The cell phone clicked off and Kozmotis groaned, rubbing his eyes. That girl from earlier had probably told his brother to get lost so now he was upset. 

“I gotta go.” Stumbling to his feet Kozmotis is surprised when Jack doesn’t move. 

“Okay.” Comes the cheerful reply, Jack waves with a bright smile on his face. “Walk home safely.” 

Turning and practically running from the room, Kozmotis can’t help the few tears starting to run down his face as he goes to meet his brother. A single burning thought stuck in his mind. _I didn’t pass the test_.

THE NEXT DAY

The next day dawned bright and clear, a beautiful day. Not that Kozmotis paid much attention to it. He’d spent most of the morning being lectured on drinking and talking to strangers by his brother (like he was one to talk). Whenever his brother drank he had the good grace to not remember anything from the night before, not so Kozmotis. Everytime he’d finally thought he’d managed to push kissing a stranger out of his mind, it all came rolling back in full force.

During breakfast his father had announced that he’d be bringing his ‘guest’ by over for lunch, but he was a bit concerned - what with Kozmotis face being so red did he have a fever? Kozmotis did his best to assure his father he was fine. 

Finally, _finally_ noon rolled around and a beat-up white truck pulled up in front of the house. Kozmotis father shuffled Pitch and him out to the porch so that they could properly greet his lady friend. From the truck, a pretty brunette bounced out of the passenger side and from the driver side a familiar white haired bartender slide out, slamming the door closed. Kozmotis made a choking noise. What was he doing here? Pitch elbowed him, arching an eyebrow. 

“Ah! Emily! So good to see you!” Emily raced up the porch, practically throwing herself into his arms. “These are my sons, Pitch and Kozmotis!” The boys mumble a greeting at the sparkling pair of adults, while Kozmotis is carefully trying to avoid eye contact with Jack. 

“It’s good to see you too! This is my brother, Jack! He wanted to meet you today.” Jack nodded, smiling faintly at his sister and the man she hugging.

Kozmotis watched his father straighten and turn to Jack looking a bit nervous. 

“It’s nice to meet you Jack. I hope you don’t mind but you should know that I have every intention of marrying your sister someday… if she’ll have me.” 

Jacks face split into a wide toothy smile. 

“Thats okay, but you should also be aware that I have every intention of marrying your son someday too.” Kozmotis jumped, pushing a laughing Jack backwards and trying to cover his mouth up to get him to stop talking. 

“I’m even a step ahead of you, ‘cause he’s already wearing my ring.”


	5. Neighbors side A

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Moderate Language  
> Note: Updated tags to reflect current stories only instead of showing future AUs that are being worked on. >>;

“Damn it!” Pitch tore off his wire frame glasses and scrubbed a hand over his eyes irritably. 

The loud, indiscernible pounding ‘music’ being blasted from the other side of the thin apartment wall managed to be just loud enough that short of setting fire to the building there was no way to avoid listening to it. Pitch peeked at the computer screen through his fingers, groaning at the blank white text page staring back at him. 

His new neighbor was a menace. The man had only moved in a three days prior and for the last three nights this blasted music had started blaring like clockwork as soon as the sun set. Pitch dropped his arms to his chest and rocked backwards in his chair, scowling up at the ceiling. This article was due in exactly seven hours if he wanted the magazine to pay him. Come on, focus. _Ignore the music_. Pitch shook his head, replacing his glasses and leaning forward once more to resume typing at the keyboard. 

Any second now. Something amazing and really thought provoking was going to flow straight from his heart onto the damn page. “Argh!” Frustrated, Pitch smashed his hands down onto the keyboard, shooting a dirty look at the wall behind his computer. 

“That is _it!_ ” For three days he’d put up with this nonsense, well no longer! Pitch stood in one swift, fluid motion; shooting one last scowl at the blank word page he turned and stomped from the room. He grasped the handle to the front door and hesitated, glancing down at himself with a frown. Confronting an unknown neighbor in only a pair of stained orange flannel sweatpants might not be the brightest of things to do. Turning, Pitch primly stomped back through the apartment to the bathroom in the back - grabbing a ratty black bathrobe off the floor and tugging it on. He doesn’t bother tying it it closed though as he stomps back to the front of the apartment once more, the edges of the robe flapping around him.

Tearing open the front door, Pitch stomped the six steps to the right to stand in front his neighbors door. Taking a deep breath, he straightened his spine, scowling darkly at the white paint before raising a fist and pounding on the wood. 

And continued pounding on it until he could hear some muffled curses and crashing noises, like boxes being shoved. The music finally, _finally_ sounded like it was clicked down a few octaves as someone moved around behind the door. 

“Hold on! I’m coming!” A moment later the door swung open and Pitch was astonished to see that it was a slim, pale teenager staring up at him. The boy had to be a foot shorter than him with white hair, and bright blue eyes and a pouty mouth that was currently gaped open surprise. 

Pitch’s scowl came back in full force when he realized that the kid was staring at his bare chest. “Your music is too loud. Turn it down. I can’t work.” Pitch rumbled. He turned curtly on his heel to stomp away when the boy grabbed his arm, both of them staring at the offending hand in surprise.

“Sorry!” He quickly let go, his cheeks bright red. “I’ll uh… I’ll turn the music down.” Pitch nodded, noting that the boy had let go of his arm and retreated to the doorway, but that his eyes continued to flick from his face down his chest to his pants and back up again to his chest. Pitch frowned and crossed his arms. 

“Where are your parents anyways? You blast that rot all night and it’s distracting.” 

The boys eyes bulged a bit, and he swallowed audibly. “It’s just my mom and me and she’s working. Oh, well my little sisters here too, in the back? She’s playing dolls in her room I think at the moment. My names Jack, we just moved in and er I’m fifteen but I’ll be sixteen in a couple of months so I’m totally old enough to stay home alone and babysit even if its at a new apartment.” He spoke fast and a little breathlessly, his arms crossed and his back pressed back into the doorway.

Pitch held up a hand in a surrendering motion, a surprise laugh stopping the babbling teen. “Alright, alright. Look, okay, sorry I just…” He ran a hand through his black tangled hair. “I didn’t mean to frighten you, which obviously I have, I just meant for you to turn down your music yeah? I apologize.” Pitch forced his lips into a thin smile, feeling guilty that’s he’s obviously gone sour and frightened some poor kid with really rotten taste in music. 

Jack blinked owlishly up at Pitch; before the boy relaxed his body with a laugh and shook his head, the redness of his cheeks spreading down to cover his neck. _Maybe he as a fever?_ “I’m not scared? It’s … I… uh you… I’ll turn the music down.” He finally squeaked out. 

“Rrrrrright. Okay than. Thank you. Good night.” Pitch studied the boy a moment longer before nodding once and twisting to leave. 

“No thank you. I mean, no problem. Er… good night?” Jack stared wide-eyed and red-faced at the retreating form of his neighbor. 

_Well that was a hassle_. Pitch kicked his front door shut with the heel of his foot, scowling in annoyance at the wall. That boys face was awfully red. Tomorrow, perhaps, when his mother comes home, he’ll go over and ask about the kids health. Maybe bring some tea or something, that was always good for colds. 

Pitch glanced at the cat clock sitting on top of television set. 

“Shit the article!” 

And with that our dear grumpy writer promptly forgot all about white haired teenagers for the rest of the night.


	6. Neighbors side B

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Moderate Language and freaking fluff
> 
> Part two of Neighbors.

Jack thumbed through the apps on his phone, half-heartedly hoping one would spark some interest and kill his boredom. He had been playing super hero barbies with his little sister before she’d kicked him out of her room because of his super villain stuffed animals union (SVSAU). Pffft, so what if he thought all bad guys should get equal pay and benefits? Jack gave an exaggerated sighed, throwing his hands into the air and flomping onto his side on his moms new couch. 

So. Bored. 

Maybe he should go back and beg forgiveness from his sister, ask for a second chance? Maybe this time he could be the heroine with great hair and his sister could be bad guy bear. Jack groaned and rolled his eyes heavenward. No better not, to retaliate for not playing properly earlier his sister would probably make him dress for the part. Not that he would mind wearing a pink skirt or bejweled tank top, its just that skinny jeans are such a pain to get off and on again.

On the coffee table, just in front of Jack, sat his sisters pink cd player. He popped the lid to check the disc and grinned at the black CD inside. “Metallica, nice.” Clicking the lid closed, Jack turned the player on and up, before rolling onto his back to stare at the ceiling and sing along with one of his sisters favorite songs - ‘enter sandman’. 

Jack must have started dozing off because one second he’s listening to music and counting tiles on the living room ceiling and the next thing theres someone banging on the front door and startling the crap outta him. He tumbles off the edge off the couch in his haste to get up, his foot caught in the cushions. 

Jack mutters in annoyance as he pushes boxes out away trying to get to the door. “Shit! Cock! Damn. Gopher butts!” Louder, he shouts. “Hold on! I’m coming!” After clicking the volume down on the cd player, Jack finally manages to make it over to the front door. 

Jack jerked the door open, the irate shout he’d been planning to unleash on the jerk beating on the door dying in his throat as he comes face to face with a chiseled chest and well defined tanned stomach. 

“Your music is too loud. Turn it down. I can’t work.” The man had an accent, and ok yeah he sounded annoyed but good god he sounded like sex personified. _Wait, what did he want again?_ That muscled chest turned away to leave and no! Jack reacted, reaching out and grabbed the man's arm to stop him. The stranger frowned at him, but stopped moving. 

 

“Sorry!” Jack reluctantly let go, he could feel his cheeks heating up under the strangers stare. _Right, music_. “I’ll uh… I’ll turn the music down.” He swallowed down a lump in his throat and took a step back, giving him a better a chance to study the man overall. 

The man was wearing the cutest pair of halloween orange sweatpants Jack ever seen, and an undone old blackish bathrobe that showed off _everything._ And the guy was tall, like huge. Jacks head barely came up to his shoulders, _which_ , Jack thought absently, _puts me at exactly the right kissing height._

“Where are your parents anyways? You blast that rot all night and it’s distracting.” 

Jack eyes bulged, pushing down the sudden image of this stranger with the great chest kissing him. “It’s just my mom and me and she’s working. Oh, well my little sisters here too, in the back? She’s playing dolls in her room I think at the moment. My names Jack, we just moved in and er I’m fifteen but I’ll be sixteen in a couple of months so I’m totally old enough to stay home alone and babysit even if its at a new apartment.” He spoke fast and a little breathlessly, his arms crossed and his back pressed back into the doorway.

“Alright, alright. Look, okay, sorry I just…I didn’t mean to frighten you, which obviously I have, I just meant for you to turn down your music yeah? I apologize.” Great, and now instead of scowling at him (which was pretty cute too) the man was smiling at Jack and apologizing and lordy was Jack glad his jeans were already tight because it kept everything from being really embarrassing and awkward right about now. 

Clearly there was a communication glitch between Jacks mouth and his brain. “I’m not scared? It’s … I… uh you… I’ll turn the music down.” Although reassuring the cutie he wasn’t scary was probably better than asking if he’d kiss him. That might be a bit weird for a first meeting. Jack relaxed and laughed, oh thank god this dude couldn’t read minds! 

“Rrrrrright. Okay than. Thank you. Good night.” The man shook his head with a frown, before turning away and walking into the apartment next door. Jack stared at the mans ass as he moved away, his words getting stuck in his throat for a moment. 

“No thank you. I mean, no problem. Er… good night?” A wide toothy grin split Jacks face at the click of the door, his pants painfully tight and uncomfortable. So super cutie was his neighbor huh? Well, moving into this apartment just took a whole new bonus level of awesome. 

Now to go practice asking his neighbor for his name.


	7. Love me waiter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Ableism directed at one of the characters. :(

Pitch tugged the edges of his leather jacket down a bit further into his lap, looking nervously at his reflection in the restaurant's window next to him. He didn’t want to be here, it was cold and getting dark, and if he stayed much longer the wheels on his wheelchair were going to rust from the cold air and he’d be trapped here forever! Pitch huffed in annoyance at the thought. He still didn’t understand how his brother had managed to convince him to try this. He hated going out at the best of times with people he knew but out to a blind date? No never, absolutely not. 

He groaned and rubbed his hands across his pants leg, ten more minutes left. Ten more minutes till his ‘date’ was officially late and he could go home and pretend that tonight hadn’t happened. Ten more minutes till freedom… 

“Excuse me sir? But would you like to wait inside, you look cold.” A cheerful voice intoned to from his side. Pitch jumped before twisting to look over at a slender male in a suit with blue sparkling eyes smiling at him. 

“Sorry,” he laughed, “didn’t mean to scare you.” He had, Pitch thought absently, some of the most beautiful white hair. 

“You didn’t. I’m fine thanks.” The strangers smile faded a bit at the edges for a second before reappearing in full force. 

“If you say so, but look if you change your mind the lobby is a lot warmer - and it’s empty right at the moment.” Before Pitch could reply he’d given a half wave and disappeared back into through a set of doors. He frowned at the swinging doors when one shot back open and the man stuck his head back out. 

“Even if you don’t change your mind, I get off in an half hour so if you’re still here I’mma take you out for coffee, ‘kay?” The stranger winked before disappearing again, leaving Pitch staring after him in surprise. His laughter floated over to him and Pitch sighed. He was used to people giving unwanted sympathy and normally it’d make him rumble with displeasure; he didn’t need the pity _thankyouverymuch,_ but for some reason he couldn’t convince himself to be too annoyed. Which, really, was annoying in and of itself. 

The sound of a car pulling in too fast had Pitch turning back away from the doors and focusing out onto the parking lot. A flashy, 2-seater porsche swerved into a space a few feet away from him. He frowned at the car as a woman in her early 20’s crawled out of the drivers side. Her short white mini-dress barely managed to stay in place as she stepped out and it left little to the imagination. She pushed her blonde bangs from her eyes before tucking a purse into her elbow and slamming the car door closed. 

Oh, Pitch thought, was this his date? His almost late date? She wasn’t so bad, Koz had said she was pretty and he supposed she was in the todays fashion sense. Though he wasn’t sure how he felt about her parking skills. He shrugged off the thought and schooled his face into a pleasant smile. 

“Hi there.” The woman glanced at him, frowning as she flicked her eyes from him to what he was sitting on. She nodded once at him before huffing and stomping past, to slam open the restaurant door and saunter inwards. 

“Guess not then. Suppose this means I can go home.” He hesitated for a moment though, wondering if maybe he should stop by the lobby to say tell guy from earlier he was leaving. Pitch frowned at his boots, what did he care about some random guy? Even if he did offer to take him out for coffee. Unclicking the hand brake for his chair, Pitch backed away from the curb and turned to follow the restaurant's windows - the bus stop being a straight shot down from where he was. 

As Pitch passed by the main doors a flash of movement drew his attention to the restaurant's lobby. The stranger in the suit was waving at him, a bit frantically, motioning for him to come inside. Pitch arched an eyebrow, and pointed at the bus stop before shrugging helplessly. The stranger pouted; slumped shoulders, sad puppy eyes, and lips pushed out prettily.

“Please?” He mouthed. 

Pitch’s stomach fluttered. Good christ he was sitting on the other side of the glass and had only talked to this guy once and one silent please already has him twisting in the wind. Shit. Pitch hesitated, chewing on his bottom lip and seriously considered going inside and asking exactly what it is that _this_ was. 

The moment was interrupted though when Pitch’s pocket started vibrating, drawing his attention away from the man inside. He clicked open the cell phone without bothering to look at the caller, only one person ever called him on it anyways. “What?” 

“Don’t what me.” Pitch could practically see his brothers disapproving frown. “Where are you? Liz called and said that you aren’t there at the restaurant.” 

“I’m right here. I’ve been here. Sitting in front of the building waiting for this person to show up for half an hour. I’m cold.” 

“Pitch….”

“Don’t ‘Pitch’ me, Koz. This is dumb and I’d like to come home now.” 

A sigh. “Look, maybe you two are at different places. Let me come get you ok? Go wait in the lobby if your cold. I’ll call her back and tell her to grab a table.”  
“Koz I’m at the place you told me to go I don’t… I just want to come home.” He finished lamely with a mumble. 

“I know man, but you promised. Hell, _I_ promised this chick. Just a little longer and then you can come home and you wont have to go back outside for the rest of the week. Be there in 15.” Pitch clicked his cell phone closed with a groan before shoving it back into his coats pocket. Well, might as well go inside and wait where its warm.

Shooting the bus stop one final, forlorn look, Pitch heaved a sigh and backed up to go into the restaurant door. Pitch tugged the door open and scowled at the jingling bell while wheeling into the warm empty lobby. His scowl deepened as he moved towards a gaudy gold pedestal, the door easing closed behind him. 

A large archway was placed behind the pedestal, and through it Pitch could see rows of tables and a couple of families dining. The place wasn’t super busy, but there was still enough people to make him uncomfortable. Dim lights coupled with the scent of mexican food and he was even more uncomfortable. He schooled his face into a bland look of boredom, no point in scaring any children that might look over at him. 

“...sure, why don’t I just do all the things?” The white haired stranger suddenly swished into the room, an arm full of menus and muttering to himself. His brow was furrowed and he looked genuinely irritated, which surprised Pitch about how much with which that look didn’t _feel_ like him. Pitch suppressed a groan; great, now he was having ‘thoughts’ and ‘opinions’ about this person that he didn’t even know the name of. Pitch cleared his throat.

Which, in turn, startled the stranger. He dropped his armful of menus on the pedestal with a surprised yelp before sheepishly smiling and rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment, the slightest tinge of red on his cheeks. “Oh! Chr - I mean, er excuse me. I’m sorry. Hey you didn’t leave!” His face lit up with a bright, real smile. “So does this mean I can take you out for coffee? I’m Jack by the way.” 

For the second time that night Pitch’s stomach fluttered. Someone should not be quite so _sparkly_ at the thought of coffee. Especially with him. Pitch bit his lower lip and shook his head, clenching his hands as his stomach took a nose dive at Jacks disappointed look. 

“Sorry, I’m Pitch, and I’m kinda already here on a blind date. But,” He adds hesitantly. ”I would like to go out for coffee later… if you know, you still want to.” _Wow, I’m so lame._

“N - yES! I mean, if this whole blind date doesn’t work out, or even if it does. We could go as friends. Or I could be a mistress. Haha. I mean. Er.” Jacks whole face has turned a bright shade of red and Pitch can’t help it, he laughs. 

Pitch goes to say something, he’s not sure what because really mistress? but he doesn’t get a chance because a family of eight (with loud kids) come barreling out of the restaurant to pay. He has to move to the side; and the noise level is ridiculous all of sudden. It makes Pitch want to crawl in on himself, as is he can only flinch backwards against the wall. He watches as Jack takes their money and wishes them a good night, waving good bye to the kids. Throughout the checkout process he marvels at how calm Jack is, and at how quickly he managed to handle all those people. 

Jack turned towards Pitch, mouth open to say something, when an elderly couple step into the lobby from the parking lot. The older man is shouting something about not being able to hear the woman, and she’s shouting back about him being too loud. Jack can’t help it. He laughs. He gives Pitch a helpless shrug and gets a small smile in return before turning to the couple, menus in hand, and leading them into the restaurant. 

Pitch sits quietly; watching Jack work. 

This goes on for several more minutes, every time one or the other tries talking a new person or couple appears interrupting them and Jack leaping into action shuffling the people off to a table or wishing them a good evening. 

By the time there’s finally a lull in the stream of people coming through the door, Pitch is almost disappointed to realize that the last person to have stepped inside is his twin brother. Tall, lean, with black hair and dark skin, the oaf was always trying to get his ‘little’ brother out to be social. Really, tonights whole disaster of a time was his fault. Although meeting Jack wasn’t really so bad…

“Pitch! You are here! This is the right place, but no wonder Liz couldn’t find you hidden in the corner like that. Come on, how is?” Kozmotis slapped Pitch on the shoulder with an easy grin on his face, ignoring the sudden scowl on his brothers face. 

“Is crap. And I was outside, waiting by the door.” Pitch waved Kozmotis back a few inches. “Jack this is my brother Kozmotis, brother this is Jack. We’re going for coffee after all this mess is handled.” 

Kozmotis blinked in shock at the shorter man, his brother _wanting_ to go out and hang with someone? Did this guy drug him while he was waiting in the lobby? And could he get some of whatever it was. Kozmotis laughed and held out a hand to Jack. “Nice to meet you Jack, call me Koz. This is exciting. My brother rarely willingly goes out for company.” 

Jack shook the extended hand, a surprised look on his face that was quickly replaced with an easy smile. “Nice to meet you too, Koz, I just barely got him to agree to coffee while he was waiting for you to show up.” Jack is cut short though when a younger couple steps into the lobby to pay for their meal, chattering happily at him while he wishes them a good night.

Pitch stared at his brother with a frown. Kozmotis was watching Jack work with this half smile on his face, and it was a look that sent a spike of panic shooting down Pitch’s spine. If Koz was interested in Jack then what kind of chance did he stand? Koz was, well Koz. Outgoing and cheerful and well liked and _not in wheel chair_. Pitch scowled at the old bitterness tingling in the back of his mind when Kozmotis bumped his shoulder with his hip, eyebrows raised in a questioning look. 

“I don’t want to go have on eat dinner with someone I don’t know.” Pitch said, hoping that his brother would take that as reason enough for his sudden sourness.

“Shit! I forgot about Liz! Look, you have to at least meet her, we’ve been complete tools keeping her waiting like this. Excuse me Jack?” 

“No that’s not what I meant - Koz!”

Jack turned towards the brothers. “Yes?”

“We were supposed to met a work friend of mine here, a blonde lady named Liz? She said she was getting a table for us for to sit at. I completely spaced on getting my brother in there to meet up with her.” Kozmotis laughed with an embarrassed smile at Jack whose face had smoothed out into a bland smile. 

“Ah, yeah I think I know the table you’re talking about. I can show you to it if you’d like?” Pitch pushed Kozmotis to the side with a grumble. Jack suddenly grinned. “Actually, let me point you in the right direction, while I borrow your brother for a few minutes. I still need to give him my cell number and I don’t get off for another ten minutes and I wouldn’t want to … interrupt your dinner.” 

“Yes brother! Go and say hi while I get Jacks contact information.” Pitch smiled smugly up at Kozmotis who hesitated before shrugging and, walking in the direction Jack pointed, disappeared around the corner. Pitch tore his cell phone from his pocket, fumbling to get it open and to the new contacts as quickly as possible. Jack laughed, relaxing his pose and leaning over Pitch, brushing his shoulder against his, to murmur the information next to Pitch’s ear. 

By the time the contact form had been fully filled in Pitch’s cheeks were flushed and his heart was pounding in his chest but it was totally worth it to hear Jack laugh and focus entirely on him again. Pitch puts his phone away with slightly shaking hands, and Jack winks at him before grabbing a menu and moving to the doorway. 

“Shall I show you to your table sir?” 

“Why thank you sir.”

Pitch follows behind Jack into the dimly lit restaurant and around the corner. They pass by several rows of booths and tables before Pitch spots his brother, seated with the blonde from earlier that had blown him off. “Oh great.” 

Jack pauses, looking back at Pitch questioningly, who merely shakes his head. 

They make it a couple of tables away from them when it becomes apparent that Pitch’s wheelchair isn’t going to fit between the tables. Someones moved them to close together in the pathway. Pitch begins to back away, face flushed when Jack starts apologizing; pulling chairs out of the in a flurry to make room. 

“These guys, I’m sorry Pitch. I’ll get these moved over in a jiffy.” With a clatter and a loud scrap Jack has dragged a too large table over several inches far enough for Pitch to comfortably to move by. Pitch stares at Jack. A bit red faced and surprised. He didn’t have to do that. 

“You didn’t have to do that.”

“What do you mean? Your tables over there? I don’t mind?” 

“Ugh, SO MUCH NOISE.” Jack and Pitch turn, surprised at the sharp female voice. The blonde seated across from a wide-eyed Kozmotis was glaring at Jack. “Can’t you stick him at the _front_ where the ‘special’ tables are? That’s where people like that are supposed to eat.” She sneered. Kozmotis stared in shock at the woman in front of him. 

“Excuse me?!” Kozmotis slapped the table in surprise, cause the woman to jump. She looked in confusion at Kozmotis.

“What? It’s not like it really cares what I say, I doubt he’s enough there to know what I’m saying.” Pitch flinched at the harsh words. It was, unfortunately, not the first time he’d heard things like them. 

“What are yo - AIEEEEE!!” Jack moved faster than Kozmotis had a chance to. One second he was standing an aisle away and the next he was standing over the shrieking woman, having dumped an entire pitcher of ice water on top of her. 

“Oh excuse, thought you needed to wash away a bit of the gross on you. Dudes super perf and cute, and you’re super gross and unneeded.” Kozmotis stood, moving next to his brother, and reaching out to hold his hand even though later Pitch will deny it ever happening. 

Jack crossed his arms standing in front of Pitch and Kozmotis, protecting the two of them. 

“I’M NEVER COMING HERE AGAIN! KOZMOTIS, THIS THIS WHY UGH.”

Kozmotis shook his head. “Jacks right, you are gross and my _brother_ is super perf. I think you should leave.” The color washed out of Liz’s face at the announcement, and collecting her soaking purse she proceeded to stomp away, hair dripping and makeup ruined. 

Jack turned to face the brothers, Kozmotis was kneeling next to Pitch who was clutching at his hand like a lifeline, his lips pressed thin and his eyes watery looking. Over their shoulders Jack could see his manager working his way through the tables towards them, probably to fire him. 

“Hey you two, go on get outta here, I’ll deal with this mess.”

Pitch jerked his head up, looking wide-eyed at Jack who was smiling down at him. He took a shaky breath before shaking his head and holding out his free hand towards Jack. Jack blinked in surprise but took it gently in his own. 

“No. You’re off work now right? I… I don’t want you to leave.” Pitch mumbled quietly.

Kozmotis huffed. “I’m still here aren’t I?”

“Well, that’s fine. I’ll stay with you. Let me, ah explain to my boss what happened though.” Jack said with a laugh. He stepped forward to stand next to Pitch, still holding his hand, to face down the wrath of his manager.

Pitch can’t tell if he feels like crying or laughing, but he does know that he’s got two strong hands holding his and he never wants to let either of them ago again.


	8. Math homework

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Math, handjob, blowjob

Jack clutched at the pencil in his hand, his breathing heavy and his face flushed. “This problem should be easy, solve for x. Just follow the sample problem Jack.” The deep, velvety voice rumbled next to Jack's ear, making him whimper and shudder. Jack licked his lips and whined; he really hated math, and he really wanted to focus on other things. 

Like how he was currently bent over his desk with his really hot tutors arms wrapped around his waist with his crotch pressed into Jacks backside. 

“Focus Jack.” Pitch chuckled, blowing a puff of hot breath on the back of Jack’s neck. 

“I’m _trying_. I don’t like math. Let’s… ah, lets do something else.” Jack wiggled, hoping maybe that he could distract the man from the assignment. Pitch simply laughed; a hand slipping under Jacks shirt to stroke at the skin underneath. 

Jack shuddered. 

“I’ll give you a hint, subtract x from each side and write out the result, _Jack_.” With a shaking hand, Jack scratched out the numbers as instructed. The pleased hum from Pitch sent waves of heat spiraling through his stomach. Though the fingers slipping under the edge of his pants might have something to do with that too. 

“What’s next Jack?”

“T-the, subtract the 23?” 

“Mm, are you sure? Why not the 45? Jack, explain to me.” Pitch combed his fingers gently through Jacks pubes, fingertips trailing over his burning cock. His other arm locked Jack in place against him to keep him from bucking against his hand or the desk. “Why are you subtracting 23?”

“Nnnng! Please, Pitch! Please! Thats…” Jack shuddered, whining. Pitch simply repeated the motion of gently stroking Jack’s cock with his fingertips; swiping his thumb through the bead of precum and wiping it down his shaft, wetting it. 

“No Jack, you failed your last test and your mom hired me to help you with your homework. So focus Jack.” Pitch kissed his shoulder. Jack dropped his head to the table, tears stinging at the edges of his eyes. God all he wanted was to be properly touched, and all he was getting was everything but. 

“Nnnngh, you’re such… such an, an asshole.” Jack groans. Pitch’s chuckle vibrates through his body; it makes his skin tingle and the edges of his vision blur. 

Softly, Pitch whispered. “Tell me what you’re doing wrong.” At the responding moan Jack, Pitch pulls his hand away from Jacks cock, instead resting his hand just above him on his stomach. 

“No! I’m s-sorry! I’ll do it! I’m wrong because that’ll mean theres nothing for x to equal, it it it messes the equation up. There needs to be things on both sides. Don’t take your hand away Pitch please, I’m sorry I’ll be good!”

“Such a good boy,” in an instant Pitch’s hand is back, delicately stroking and massaging Jacks cock with his fingertips. “What is the correct step?” 

Spikes of need flutter through Jack. It’s not enough, Pitch isn’t touching him _enough._ It’s too soft, but it feels so damn good, and every time Pitch praises him that pounding itchy need just gets deeper. 

The pencil shakes in Jacks hand as he writes out the next step of subtraction. The pencil slowing at the edge of the paper. Jack’s eyes going a bit cross as Pitch’s fingers slide down his length.

“Please, please, please! Let me cum! I’ll do the work! I’ll do it! Just touch me! Pitch, please!” A desperate broken mewl. 

“Such a pretty voice. Do the assignment.”

Jack can’t take it anymore. He’s sweating, teary eyed, body shaking with need, and ready to explode. All Pitch has to do is tighten his damn grip! 

Jack starts crying. Hot, wet tears splash down his cheeks.

“Jack,” A sigh. Pitch presses a kiss to Jacks neck. “One step left Jack, you can do it. Finish the problem.” 

Through his tears Jack stares at the piece of paper in front of him, his overheated mind taking too long to connect the final step of what was needed for the math problem. It takes just a second to divide the remaining number by 2x for the final answer. 

Pitch growls. The vibrating rumbles through Jack making him shake harder with need. “Good boy.” 

Finally, _finally_ Pitch wraps his fingers around Jacks wet aching cock. Jack’s so far gone that It doesn’t take many of the burning strokes before the mind tingling orgasm explodes through Jack. He collapses against the desk with a sob, Pitch stroking him through his orgasm, kissing and nibbling on his shoulder, breathing heavy and god isn’t that enough to make Jack want more? 

A few minutes of heavy breathing later and Pitch pulls his wet hand out of Jacks pants, starting to pull away. Jack has a different plan though, latching onto Pitch’s arm, bringing it up to his face so that he can lick the hand clean. The arm around Jack's waist tightens once more and Jack moans happily. 

Pitch curves his fingers, dipping them into Jack’s mouth so that he can suck on them with happy slurping noises. Jack uses his tongue to lap up the cum, and Pitch groans, watching Jack suck his hand clean. 

“God, you're so amazing.” Pitch whispers huskily, reverently. 

Jack giggled breathlessly, kissing at the palm of Pitch’s hand. “More. I want more. Please?”

Pitch sucks in a breath before nodding. Burning eyes and harsh breathing as he digs his wet fingers into Jacks soft hair, lifting him off of the desk and twisting him around to face himself, chest to chest. His grip loosens just enough for Jack to drop to his knees with a gleeful hum. 

Jack had Pitch’s pants unzipped and pushed aside in record time. He barely paused to admire the hard length before the salty tip was being pushed past his lips, tongue and down his throat. Jacks throat bulges as Pitch’s cock stretches out his mouth, and he chokes a bit before he adjusts to breathing through his nose. Pitch tightened his grip in Jacks hair once more, sliding his length slowly back out of Jack's mouth before slamming it back in, causing Jack to burble wetly. 

Jack gets face fucked. His eyes are watery, and Pitch’s pelvic bone slaps against his face with every thrust. His throat bulging and burning with the deliciously salty taste. Every time Pitch grunts, Jack can’t help but feel a swell of pride. He does his best to suck inward on each of Pitch’s thrusts, and soon Pitch growls, pulling himself out to the front of Jack’s mouth and emptying out a spray of hot cum down his throat. Jack slurps and swallows loudly, moaning happily at the sensations vibrating through him. 

Pitch instantly loosened his grip on Jacks hair, instead stroking and smoothing out the tangled mess. “You are perfect!” Collapsing back into the desk chair, Jack takes a minute to lick his lips and wipe his chin, before crawling up into Pitch’s lap and snuggling into his chest. Pitch’s arms were immediately around Jack’s waist, stroking his sides and holding him close. “ And that was an amazing job.” 

Jack grins as Pitch continues to praise him quietly and lay gentle kisses on his sore face. _Bombing that math test was so worth it_ is his last coherent thought before drifting off into a well deserved nap.


	9. Love me Valentine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Part 2 of love me waiter.

Pitched puffed out a breath air nervously, twisting his phone between his hands. This was probably the third time in the last half hour that he’d tried pressing the damn talk button, but the explosion of butterflies in his stomach every single time made the whole thing impossible. 

“Phone works better when you push the on button.” Pitch yelped in surprise at the the sudden appearance of his pajama clad brother looming over his shoulder. Kozmotis laughed and bumped Pitch on the shoulder. “Come on, you’ve been sitting in the living room for the last hour staring at that thing. I wanna watch tv, call him while I get netflix loaded up.”

“Could you not sneak up on people. Its rude.” Pitch grumbled. He rolled his eyes and looked down at the phone in his hands before straightening his back and nodding. “Okay. Get out. I’m going to call him.”

“Fine. I’m getting some cereal. I’ll be back soon for the tv when you’re done.” Kozmotis smiled fondly as he shuffled out towards the kitchen, pausing in the hall to make sure his little brother was actually dialing the phone. 

“Okay. I can do this.” Was it creepy that Pitch had already memorized Jacks number? He really hoped not as he typed it into the phone, his breath hitching as he hit the final number. Swallowing loudly Pitch raised the phone to his ear, stomach twisting with each ring. 

“Hello?” The deep sleepy voice on the end nearly knocked the air out of Pitch’s lungs, leaving him gasping for a moment before the words come tumbling out in a rush. 

“Hi! It’s me! Pitch? I’m sorry, were you sleeping? I didn’t mean to wake you up, I just wanted to know if you wanted to go out and and hang out sometime like for lunch or dinner or something and uh thats cool if you don’t want to but um, I’d really like to but -”

“Whoa whoa, Pitch.” Laughter interrupts Pitch’s babbling. “breath, I’m not going anywhere. S’okay, needed to get up anyways.” Pitch could hear rustling in the background. ”To answer your question, I would love to hang out. Lunchdinner sounds great.” Pitch can just imagine the lazy smile on Jack’s face as he’s talking and he’s so glad they’re on the phone because his cheeks are flaming hot at the image. 

“G-good, when would be a good time for you? To hang out?” Pitch squeaked out. 

“Whenever you want me, I’ll be there.” 

“Today.” The word pops out before he can stop it and Pitch stares at the wall mortified, well if that doesn’t make him seem like a desperate fool…   
“Today huh? Yeah ok, that’s fine.” Pitch blinks in surprise at the complete easiness in Jack’s voice. 

“Really?”

“Yeah, just got a question or two for ya. If thats ok?” 

“Of course, anything!”

“I want you to be completely honest with me okay Pitch? And if I ask something that makes you uncomfortable just tell me to mind my own fucking business kay?” Jack pauses, waiting for Pitch to agree. “First, I wanna know where you're comfortable going. Like, obviously we wouldn’t go back to where I work, but is there anyplace else you don’t wanna go or someplace you _do_ want to go?”

Pitch wiggled in his spot on the couch in surprise. He hadn’t been expecting these kinds of questions, usually people just sort of decided for him. “Well, I… er, I don’t like crowded places. And I don’t really like places where I have to interact with everyone a lot or where the spaces are tight, ya know?”

“Ya I know, got’cha. No tight places, crowded, or super interactive. Next question - how long do you feel comfortable being out and about?”

Pitch contemplated the question for a moment. “I guess it depends. If the place isn’t super crowded, I can stay there longer. But… I mean it depends.”

“You’d tell me if you reached your limit of comfort right? ‘Cause I want you to feel like you can tell me these sort of things.” Pitch didn’t hesitate.

“I’d tell you. Any other questions?”

“Yeah, you okay if we walk today or can we take the bus?”

“You have a place in mind already? How far away is it?” Pitch squinted suspiciously at the wall, the butterflies starting to return to his stomach. 

“It’s a couple blocks from your place, I stopped there last time after I dropped you and your brother off at home last time. I’d say a total of … four blocks for the whole date.”

“D-date!?” Pitch pressed a hand to his beet red face. “Right, date. O-our first date.” 

“So does that sound okay?” Jack questioned softly.

“Yes. It sounds okay! W-what time?”

“Hmm, I’ll be there round 4, hows that sound?”

“Sounds perfect.”

Pitch could practically hear Jacks smile as the man laughed. “Alright, see you than Pitch.”

“B-bye.”

Shakily Pitch clicked the phone off. A giant smile suddenly split his face as he buried his face into his hands, a date! He had a date with Jack.

“So,” Pitch jerked up, to look at Kozmotis leaning in the doorway eating a poptart. “My brothers got a daaaaaate.” Kozmotis ran away laughing, dodging the phone Pitch threw at him.

\- - - - 

Pitch raked a hand nervously through his short black hair while he waited by the front door. He’d gone through about seven outfits before Kozmotis had proclaimed that he was wearing the last outfit of black jeans and a gray silk shirt because he wasn’t helping him change _anymore_. He hadn’t realized he’d be so damn nervous, but if the butterflies twisting in his stomach were anything to go by it was a miracle he hadn’t thrown up yet. 

And it was all Kozmotis’s fault. All of it. Everything. 

Apparently today was Valentine's day. Had his brother bothered to tell him that _before_ he’d called Jack and asked the sleeping man out? No. He’d waited till he’d hung up the phone to teasingly pull out the calendar and make smoochy faces. Oooh just that man wait. Someday Pitch would get his brother back. First though, lets panic a little over Jack coming over for a date. 

Pitch pressed his hands into his stomach hoping that might help sooth the fluttering sensations when the doorbell rang. Jack. He was here. _Oh god, please don’t let me throw up on him._ Pitch prayed, closing his eyes briefly before swinging the door open, a nervous smile in place. The smile was quickly replaced with a look of surprise as he got a good look at the man standing on the other side.

There stood Jack; white hair, blue eyes and a bright smile holding an armful of flowers out towards Pitch. Not just any flowers - snapdragons; pink, orange, and yellow ones. He was in a white button down shirt with rolled up sleeves, and Pitch noted through his amazement, that his arms were covered in snowflake tattoos. He had a pair of brown slacks on that were also covered in this pale plaid pattern and if anyone else was wearing them he’s pretty sure he’d be making fun of them right about now.

“Hiya Pitch! Happy Valentines day!” Jack holds the armful of flowers out towards Pitch, waiting patiently for him to take them. “Oh and I got you this guy too.” From his pocket he pulls out a bright orange octopus keychain. “It’s a flashlight.” Jack grins cheerily at Pitch, who’s still looking a bit stunned, his arms filled with the lovely flowers, but he has a creeping suspicion that a blush is working it was onto his face.

“T-thank you, you didn’t need to get me flowers.” Pitch carefully backed up, so that he could set the flowers on coffee table in the living room. He then held out his hand for the keychain which Jack readily hands over. The thing is so ridiculous and cute and perfect. Pitch can’t help it, he shakes his head and laughs. 

“Thank you, really. I love it. Them. I love them.” 

“Where’s my flowers?” Both me turn to see Kozmotis standing in the door, a pout on his face, still in his pajamas. 

“You can’t have any, Jack brought them for me. Right?”

“Right. Sorry Koz.”

“Boo.” Throwing his hands into the air Kozmotis sighed dramatically, before slinking back down the hall, a grin on his face. Pitch watched his brother disappear with a shake of his before glancing up at Jack, realizing with a blush that Jacks been staring at _him._ He looked down at the octopus in his lap embarrassed. 

“So ready to go out and eat than Pitch?” Jacks voice is soft, and its close to his ear as Jack bends down to talk to Pitch. Pitch jumps a bit, rubbing his ear with a red face. 

“Yep! Ready when you are. Let me grab my coat.” Pitch tells himself it’s not really running away as he peels away to the closet by the front door where his leather jacket resides. Jack simply laughs and follows behind him, a smile on his face. 

It takes a few minutes for Pitch to get his coat on and holler at his brother that they’re leaving. As the door clicks closed Kozmotis yells something from the back, but Pitch is determined to ignore him. If it was really important he would’ve gotten up and said something to them, right?

Jack walks next to Pitch on the sidewalk on the way down the street, arms swinging at his side. “Lovely weather we’re having today. M’glad it warmed up enough to go out for a walk like this.” 

Pitch huffed out a laugh. “Its cold! What are you talking about.” 

Jack frowned, looking up at the sky. “Too cold? Should we use the bus?” He looked over at Pitch, concern marring his face.

Pitch shook his head. “No it’s fine. Just… brisk? I guess.” A grin replaced the concern on Jack’s face. 

They spent the next several minutes traveling in companionable silence. Upon turning the street corner Jack pointed at a blue building in front of them. “There it is, Cafe a la Sandwich.” 

“That’s not really what it’s called.”

Jack chuckled. “Nope, but I can’t pronounce the actual name. Something french sounding. Shall we?” He bowed deeply holding the door open with a ‘swoosh’ and making the tingling flush of embarrassment come flooding back to Pitch’s cheeks.

Pitch is surprised at the inside of the building. The space is bright, fairly wide and open, with a deli counter running up along the right hand wall. The rest of the place is a hodgepodge of different styles of tables and chairs of varying heights mixed about. There’s a couple of people spread around the place, all enjoying their dinner.

“Jack?”

“Hm? Yeah?”

“Where should we sit?”

“Anywhere you want.” 

Pitch bites his lip, thinking about his choices before choosing a spot next to the window. Jack clears the space for him so his chair easily slides into place before taking the spot across from him. The counter girl comes over with a menu and helps them pick out some sandwiches and some orders of hot chocolate. Pitch is a bit nervous now that they’ve ordered, but Jack chatters on about nothing really (mostly work) and soon Pitch finds himself laughing and relaxing, talking back to Jack (mostly about his brother). 

And soon food is there, a vegetarian reuben sandwich for Jack (that Pitch makes a face at) and a curried chicken and hummus wrap for Pitch. The foods an explosion of flavor thats weird and new to Pitch and he can’t help but chuckle at it as he eats the first couple of bites.

“This is… different. I’ve never had curried chicken before.”

“Like it?” Jacks staring at him, smiling.

“Yeah, I think so.”

“Hey, can I try some?” Pitch blinks. 

“Sure, but I thought you were a vegetarian?” Jack reaches out, using his finger to wipe a small smear of hummus from Pitch’s cheek and licking it off of his finger with a satisfied grin. Pitch squeaks in surprise.

“I am, but a bite or two won’t kill me. Thanks.” Pitch isn’t sure his heart is still beating. His whole face is burning, and Jacks just got this smug look on his damn face like a cat that got the canary. Pitch looks down at his food, mumbling through the blush. 

“J-just eat your dinner.”

“Yes sir.” Is the laughing reply. 

Almost through his wrap Pitch noticed that Jacks gone quiet. Looking over across the table Pitch catches Jack staring at him, watching him eat. A slight flush of red spread over Jack’s face as he grinned sheepishly at Pitch. 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to stare. You’re just really cute when you eat.” Pitch coughed, nearly choking before he could swallow his last bite of food. 

“Are you alright?” Jack leaned forward, concerned. 

“C-could you not do that while I’ve got food in my mouth. Please. I might not survive a second time.” Pitch sagged back in his chair hiding his face in his hands, good lord he was so embarrassed. 

“Hey, now hey.” Jack tapped Pitch gently on the shoulder. “I’m sorry, I’ll refrain from commenting on your cuteness while you eat. It’s just, you really are. Come on, come out now.” Pitch shook his head and Jack huffed out a laugh. “Alright I’m sorry, I won’t say it again. In the restaurant at least. I promise. Please come out?” 

“I’m not cute.”

“So not cute.” Pitch peeked at Jack from between his fingers. The jerk’s face lit up in a bright smile. “There you are. I missed you.” Pitch groaned and dropped his hands to the wheels of his chair. 

“Are you going to do this often?” 

“Call you c-u-t-e? Probably. I think I really like you. Is that alright?” 

Pitch gulped.

“Yes. I think I like you too.” He whispered. 

“Well good then. I will be merciless in the future when it comes to referring to your looks, like calling you such names as adorable and handsome. Fair warning.” Jacks eyes sparkled as he leaned back in his seat and motioned to the mostly empty plates. “Are you done? Ready to go home?” The disappointment must have shown on up his face because Jack tilted his head to the side, concerned. “What’s wrong?”

“Is our date over now?” 

“Oh.” Jack relaxed, smiling gently at Pitch. “No way mister, I saw a DVD player and a TV at your house. There’s a redbox just next door I figured we could pick out some movies, ya know watch at them your place so you're comfortable? Maybe kick your brother out. Make some popcorn.” Pitch perked up, beaming at Jack.

“That sounds like a great idea!”

\- - - - 

Forty minutes later Kozmotis is sprawled across the love-seat in the living room, making faces at his little brother and getting a death glare back in return. Though the effect is slightly ruined by the overall redness of Pitch’s face and the occasional flash of a pleased smile on his face. Kozmotis had proclaimed up the arrival of his sibling that he must ‘supervise’ any such date that were take place within the house. He didn’t want Jack getting _too_ chummy. Which had the delightful effect of embarrassing Pitch. 

The problem was that Jack seemed overall just a little bit too disappointed in the adult supervision for Kozmotis to be comfortable in leaving his brother actually alone, so onto the love-seat he plopped. 

Trying his best to ignore his sibling Pitch had settled into his usual spot on the couch cushions and had coaxed Jack into sitting next to him. At some point in the last half hour or so Jack had managed to lazily ‘stretch’ out with an arm around Pitch’s shoulders though when Kozmotis had been looking away. And Kozmotis isn’t sure, but he’s almost positive that Jack is physically closer to Pitch than he was ten minutes ago, ‘cause their legs weren’t touching before. 

Kozmotis glances at the TV, before jerking his head back around at the sound of his brother giggling. Giggling! Jack’s head was tilted so his mouth was next to Pitch’s ear, and Kozmotis couldn’t hear what he was saying but if his brothers face was anything to go by he was glad he’d decided to stay. 

Obviously Jack was a pervert. 

His little brother must be protected at all costs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Srsly Koz, I swear Jack wasn't saying anything bad. Probably just making fun of you being a dork.


	10. Midnight

The wind whistled through the forest trees around Jack as he approached a patch of ground that, not three weeks earlier, had held the entrance the boogeyman's lair. 

Jack huffed, unsure whether to be annoyed or relieved upon the discovery that said entrance was still tightly sealed close. A nervous shiver raced down his spine as he knelt by the covered hole, poking the dirt with his staff. The guardians hadn’t said _not_ to open the door back up. 

Actually, they hadn’t said much to him at all.

After Pitch had been… dragged down below, they’d all gone back to Norths. They were supposed to have a ‘yay we won’ dinner; except Tooth had to get all the teeth back her place and start repairs so she was insta gone, and Bunny had stared at Jack for a long couple of minutes before _he’d_ left to go ‘muck the tunnels’. Sandy had stayed for about 20 minutes before _his_ duties of bringing dreams to the children around the world (especially since the last few nights had been so rough for the kids) called him away. 

That left Jack with alone with North. North was, well North. Which meant that he’d disappeared into his office and left Jack alone with the yetis and elves. He meant well but Jack didn’t think the man understood that Jack couldn’t just _hang out_ at the north pole. Jack shuddered. It had been fun freezing elves at first, but then the noise. So. Much. Noise. The workshop was not someplace a person could just adjust to instantly. 

Jack scrubbed a hand over his face. 

So he’d left the workshop. 

Came back Burgess and spent time with the kids. Which had worked out great so far. Except for the nagging feeling that something was terribly _wrong_ that had came crashing down upon him this morning. He’d been twitchy all day; his stomach was in knots, almost like he needed to throw up, and he’d had to checked all of the kids - twice! Everyone was safe and sound. 

That left the guardians (which he assumed would use the aurora to call for help if they needed him) and Pitch. 

Thus the standing in the woods hovering over a sealed entrance to check on someone he was fairly certain was going to try stabbing him for his concern. 

“Oh well, now or never.” Jack took a step back from the seal, raised his staff, and **blasted** a shot of blue crackling frost energy straight down on top of it.

With a crack the seal crumbled away, leaving a gaping black hole in its place. Jamie had lent him a flashlight for this very purpose. He hadn’t been to keen on letting the Boogeyman loose, but Jack had learned over the years that kids were always fairly quick to forgive; or at least to give second chances. Even to the Boogeyman. Sucking in a breath, Jack shook his head and dropped down into the hole. “What’s the worst that could happen?” He muttered to himself.

Louder, he yelled. “Pitch? Yoohoo, you down here?” The tunnel curved and twisted about, before dropping him off into a small cave-like room. There was dust covering everything, and honestly it didn’t look anyone, or anything had been down here in ages. Jack tightened his grip on his staff. 

“Pitch! Come out!” He spun carefully about the room. “P-Pitch? It’s me, I came to check on you. I’m worried. I just… let me know you're okay. Say something, and I’ll leave. Come on. Please?” 

Jack’s flashlight beam bobbed and weaved through the darkness, as he jogged down a hallway to the right. Everything was _still_. And silent. The only noises being Jack’s footsteps echoing off of the walls as he walked along. The deeper he went down the hallway, that nauseating sureness that something was wrong was the only thing that kept him from turning tail and fleeing. 

“Pitch! If you can hear me make some noise or something!” The pathway opened up in front of him and he blinked in recognition. Pitch’s globe room! This room was a large cavern, with a large black, empty globe sitting in the middle of it. Jack flashed the light upward. Rusted cages dangled and swayed gently on the ceiling, making Jack lick his lips nervously. There wasn’t any wind to move the stale air around. 

“Ok” Jack walked towards the globe. “Its creepy in here.” He grumbled and swung the light over the cages again. 

A whining noise caused Jack to yelp in surprise and spin about, pointing the flashlight and his staff at the globe. Breathing hard and wide eyed Jack looked around frantically for whatever might have caused the disturbance. The noise repeated, a bit quieter. 

Was that… crying?

“Pitch? That you?” Cautiously Jack walked forward, stepping around the edges globe. 

“What in the moon?” There, laying at the base, was a tiny black furry blob. Jack furrowed his brow as he knelt next to it, studying the lump. It was no bigger than his hand and it, whatever it was it was, was covered in cuts, dried blood, and what looked like mud. It also looked dead. Smelled like it too. So when the lump proceeded to let out one more sorrowful whine Jack couldn’t help but be impressed with the lumps tenacious hold on life. 

“Alright… little fella, I’m just going to check on you. See what you are, that sort of thing. Hold on okay?” Setting down the flashlight and staff, Jack careful picked up the bony, fuzzy lump of black fur. 

“A kitten. You’re a kitten.” Jack said in amazement. The tiny cat protested weakly at being moved, mewling into Jacks hand. “Poor little guy, too weak to even lift your head, and how’d you even get down here? What hurt you little guy? I doubt even Pitch would bother with a little fella like you.” Jack held the kitten up to look at its face, though he figured the kitten must be in pretty bad shape because it hadn’t opened it eyes yet to look at him. 

That knotting _warning danger_ feeling churning in Jack’s stomach dissolved almost instantly upon picking up the kitten. The sudden rush of okayness almost making Jack giddy. He shook his head with a rueful grin, and brought the kitten to his chest - being careful to not jar it around too much. “Well little fella, I know just the people to get you fixed up. Don’t you worry, I’ve got you now.” Picking up his staff and stuffing the light into his pocket, Jack stood up and looked around the globe room once more. 

A hissing shriek sounded in the distance. 

Jack stiffened, and the kitten mrrd in pain at the movement. Skittering claws raked against stone and Jack could hear what sounded like a _lot_ of... unpleasant things moving quickly through the tunnels towards him. 

“Oooh, this is gonna suck.” 

\- - - - - - - - 

Pitch woke slowly. 

For the first time in what feels like forever he’s actually _warm_. The usual burning pain that normally vibrates through his body is also gone, instead it’s a dull throbbing sensation that can be ignored if he doesn’t move. 

And he’s laying on something soft. Which is not what he feel asleep on.

Maybe he was dead. Maybe he had died, and this was the afterlife and he was finally going to be taken care of.

“Ouch! Not so tight Cupcake! I need to be able to breath.”

Wait. He knew that voice. That was… why the hell was Jack Frost in _his_ afterlife? 

Never mind. He was in hell. 

Pitch cracked open his eyes, blinking gold eyes open and glaring at the blurry figures across the room. It took a few minutes to adjust to the lights before he could see clearly, but there he was - Jack Frost, sitting shirtless a few feet away. Pitch furrowed his brow. Not shirtless, he was covered in white bandages, and a child (cupcake, wasn’t it?) was busy applying more to his shoulder. 

Jamie, that little monster he recognized instantly, was on Jacks other side holding his staff and looking concerned. 

_Could someone please tell me why I’m here, with you lot?_ Pitch’s throat was dry, but the sound that came out of his mouth did not even remotely sound like words. He squeaked in surprise. _Was that me? What’s wrong with me? What did you you do to me!? HEY!_

A horrible realization came crashing through Pitch. Meowing. He was meowing. Pitch’s breathing hitched as panic started to kick in. 

His words sounded like cat noises. 

Pitch looked at his hands. No his paws. His black furry paws. One of which was also bandaged. Pitch attempted to stand up, realizing with horror that his back legs were just as fuzzy and bandaged. And he had a tail. 

“Look the kittens awake Jack!” Well that just confirmed everything awful. Pitch tried to summon his magic. Nothing. Murder Jack with his mind. Nada. He attempted to stand and scream. Fell on his face with a plop. “Easy there we won't hurt you.” Jamie, who by the way was way too big for a child of his age, was suddenly there next to Pitch, reaching out with his hand to pet him. 

_Don’t touch me you foul child! I am fear! I am night! I am the boogyman! I will destroy you and everything you hold dear! Arrgh.”_

“Aw man, he’s so cute.” Jamie gently picked up the meowing Pitch and laid him back into the nest of blankets that he’d wandered out of. 

“Yeah but he’s hurt so be careful.” Cupcake stated matter of factly. 

“He’s probably hungry.” Chimed in Jack, grinning at Pitch.

_You’re an idiot. Why would I be hungry. I’ve been turned into a cat and you think I’m hungry. Ugh._

“I’ve got the bottle here, I’ll try giving it to him.” Jamie picked up a bottle sitting on the nightstand and Pitch stared at him in disgust as he reached a hand towards him.

_I am not drinking whatever disgusting yuck you’ve put in there you … you… child!_ Pitch lashed out at Jamie’s hand, catching him with his kittens claws. 

“Ouch! He scratched me!” 

“Well of course he did!” Cupcake sighed, like this was something she’d explained a dozen times already. “You just reached out and scared the poor thing with your big hand. You have to let him know you're there. And he’s hurt, so be gentle. Here, gimme your hand and I’ll put a bandaid on it. Jack, will you feed the kitten?”

“Aye aye captain!” Jack waited for Cupcake to turn away before wincing and grasping his side to stand up to move over to Pitch’s side. “Bosses orders are absolute little guy, she says I gotta feed you.“ Jack exhaled slowly as he knelt in front of Pitch.

_What happened to you anyways? Sledding accident?_

“Right, now here’s some formulated kitten milk. One of the other kid’s cat just had kittens so this stuff is legit I promise.” Jack gently rubs the nib of the bottle against Pitch’s mouth, leaking warm milk against his lips. 

_Wow that is so rude and - hey, this isn’t so bad._ Without a seconds more hesitation Pitch latched onto the bottle, sucking happily. This being the first food he’d eaten in… well it’d been a while. 

“So Jack,” Jamie chirruped. “What are you going to do with him?”

“Hm, I don’t know. Hadn’t really thought that far ahead.” Jack frowned. “I suppose I’ll have to find someone that can take him in.”

“I can keep him here, probably!” Jamie bounced excitedly, disrupting Cupcakes nursing services on his hand. 

_Do not leave me with him Jack. I will not be left here with that little monster of child, to be humiliated and taken care of by that human._

“No way kiddo,” Jack laughed. “Your mom will freak if she catches you with a cat. Plus you’ve got Abbey.”

“Well I can’t take him Jack, I’m going with my over to grandparents place for a week and won’t be able to feed him remember?” Cupcake sighed.

“That’s right.” Jack shook his head. “Well, he can come with me then to Norths. Plenty of room for us there right fella?” 

“Jack you can’t take a kitten to the north pole! It’s far to cold! He’d never make it! Promise me you won’t take him up there.” 

_I agree with the pink one. Do not take me to the north pole and kill me Jack. That would be terrible. You should instead focus on turning me back into me. Jack. Jack. Pay attention when I’m talking to you Jack.” Pitch swiped a paw at Jacks hand, drawing Jack’s gaze back towards the kitten._

“Ah, sorry little guy. Am I not holding the bottle right?” 

_Well at least you’ll be an attentive servant like this. Now figure out that I’m not supposed to be a cat and turn me back into me._

“You should name him.” Cupcake moved to stand next to Jack, watching the kitten yawn sleepily. 

Jack tilted his head to the side thinking for a moment, before grinning. “How about Midnight?” 

Jamie giggled. “Wow Jack, thats, thats a great name. Real original.” 

_You are not calling me that. I refuse to answer to that. You are an idiot. How could even think … Just because I’m a black cat you think I should be called Midnight? Jack I… Pick something else. Immediately.”_

“Thanks Jamie.” Jack winked at Jamie while Cupcake merely sighed and went about cleaning up the room. “Since I can’t take Midnight to the north pole, I’ll meet up with Sandy instead when my sweater comes out of the dryer. I’ve got to report that I broke that seal to someone eventually.” 

“You did reseal it though.” Jamie frowned at Jack. “With your ice, I mean.” 

“Yeah, well better make sure I tell anyways. Better safe than sorry.” Jack stood and ruffled Jamie’s hair. 

_What seal Jack? What have you done now? Is that why you're all messed up? … Is that why I’m all messed up?! Is it? Jack!_ Pitch glared at Jack. He wasn’t sure what was happening. Just that his tummy was full and that he was warm and somehow this was all Jack’s fault. 

Clearly. 

Oh well, if Jack did what he said he was going to do then he’d be seeing Sandy soon, and Sandy would be able to tell that he was obviously under a hideous spell of sort and fix it. Not that he could remember why he was under said spell or for how long he'd been under it. Thinking about it to hard made Pitch's head hurt though so he pushed it to the back of his mind. Instead focus on something more important. 

It was time for a nap. 


	11. Star kissed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Sex and glitter

Captain Kozmotis breathed out a sigh of relief as his crew maneuvered the ship safely into Golden Star Sand Castle docks. He flecked some imaginary dust off of his white and blue commanders coat with a fidgety excitement. It was rare occasion that the navy gave them ‘shore’ leave, and it was a unanimous vote from the crew that they’d be spending it here; the largest (and cleanest) brothel house in for the next four star systems. 

“Right boys.” Kozmotis first mate - a stout blue ogre named Hex, shouted at the men tying off ropes on the main deck. “Ya know the rules, don’ take what you can’na pay for. You’ve only got three days off, and for all that is holy don’ be breakin’ nothin or so help me _I will hurt you._

Kozmotis chuckled and slapped a hand on Hex’s shoulder. “And on that note, enjoy yourselves.” 

There was a uproarious cheer from the crew as they bounced and jostled against each to get off the ship first. 

“You go too easy on them cap’n.” Hex grumbled. 

“Ah, but that’s what I have you for.” Kozmotis grinned cheerfully at Hex, pushing him forward lightly. “Now, if you if you don’t mind. I have a date waiting for me. Go and enjoy yourself.” 

Hex snorted. “Aye Cap’n, I think I’ll head over to the bar for some drinks.”

Kozmotis nodded and turned away from Hex, waving goodbye as he sauntered away. As he stepped onto the dock he was greeted by the sight of over a dozen of his sailors in their white navy uniforms already covered in gold sparkles. He shook his head ruefully, poor sods. Already racking up the charges. 

Intermingling amongst the white uniforms flocked the stars - women, men, and everything in between that wore nothing but glittery gold sparkles on their naked skin. Kozmotis walked past them all briskly, shaking his head to the ones who sidled up to his side. He made his way from the docks to an inner market like area, where there were booths set up around the edge of a large pavilion. Other customers and stars _intermingled_ here, but Kozmotis paid them no mind, looking instead towards a floating cloud of sand sitting in the middle of the room. 

He raised an arm and waved at the tiny owner of the brothel, the only clothed person working in the entire place. The tiny man waved enthusiastically back, the sand cloud moving to come hover at chest height. Draped on one side him was a pretty brunette girl, and on the other side was probably her twin brother, both in the customary gold sparkles. Kozmotis inclined his head. 

“Sanderson, it is good to see you in such high health.” Sandy waggled his fingers at Kozmotis, grinning. Kozmotis returned the smile. “I will indeed enjoy myself. However I can’t seem to find my usual. Do you know where they might be?” 

Sandy tilted his head to the side, pursing his lips and thinking for a moment before nodding slowly. He lowered the cloud to ground and shoo’d the girl off - making a series of hand motions. Kozmotis waited patiently, he’d never learned any of symbols or motions Sanderson used beyond the basics, but all of the stars seemed to understand perfectly and that was really all that mattered. 

The girl bobbed her head and took Kozmotis by the hand, leading him away from the marketplace. Kozmotis waved a goodbye to a smiling Sanderson who had returned to floating in the sky, watching everything with a smile on his face. 

Kozmotis follows the girl out of the market into large shining building, leading him down a series of halls. It takes several minutes but finally they are standing in front of a golden gilded door. The girl withdraws her hands from Kozmotis’s, bowing to him and moving away - leaving him standing there. 

Kozmotis grins. Excitement flaring through him as he knocks once one the door before opening it, not waiting for an answer. He sucks in a breath, lust hitting him like a wave as he steps into the room. There, lounging on a pile of plush pillows, is a naked, white haired boy stretching lazily - not an inch of his body hidden from Kozmotis hungry gaze.

“Morning captain.” The words are soft and full of humor. The boy is all lean muscle and pale skin, Kozmotis rakes his gaze over the boys body like a starving man. Taking in the gold pierced nipples in his chest to following the trademarked spattering of gold sparkles down the line of his body to marvel at a third piercing in the head of the boys cock.

“Jack.” Kozmotis breathed the name out, reverently.

“You were gone too long.” Jack declared, his lips forming into a pretty pout. “I missed you.” Jack held his arms out toward Kozmotis, beckoning him over. 

With a click the door was firmly shut behind Kozmotis. Three large steps forward and Kozmotis is in front of Jack, kneeling, hands reaching forward to wrap around Jack's waist, to touch that smooth milky skin. Kozmotis leaned forward, resting his forehead against Jack's chest and allowing the boy to twine his hands into his combed raven black hair, playfully tugging on it and messing it up. Kozmotis breathed in the warm vanilla scent of Jacks skin with a shudder. 

Jack purred sleepily, combing his fingers through Kozmotis hair. “Did you miss me?”

“Constantly my star.” 

“Mm, you know I prefer your hair spikey when you visit me. Not this.” Jack twirled a strand of Kozmotis hair in between his fingers. “Flattened and combed back look. Its much too serious.”

“I apologize, I was in a hurry to return to your side and forgot to fix my appearance. Forgive me?” Kozmotis smiled against Jack's chest. 

Jack heaved a long suffering sigh. “Really, I don’t think I should. You said the exact same thing last time too.” 

Kozmotis breath hitched. He knew Jack was teasing, his tone was still light, but the words still tore at something deep within in him. “Forgive me my star, truly I am sorry. I’ll do anything for you; command me and I will obey.” 

Jacks purr of delight sent a thrill tingling Kozmotis. “Anything captain? Really? You mean that?” 

Kozmotis didn’t hesitate. “Yes, anything.” 

Jack leaned back against the pillows, pulling away from Kozmotis who blinked up at Jack wide-eyed. Jack shifted, spreading his legs so that one rest on either side of Kozmotis chest. Kozmotis licked his lips, focusing his attention on Jacks cock standing at attention just inches away from his face. 

“Touch me captain. Put your mouth on me. It’s been so long I think I might have forgotten what the roof of your mouth feels like.” 

“Giving me orders my star?” Kozmotis growled, his breath teasing over Jacks cock; relishing the way the Jacks fingers flexed in his hair.

“Yes.”

In one swift motion Kozmotis lunged forward, swallowing down Jack’s salty sweet cock with a gulp; humming in the pleasure at the pleased moan from Jack. Kozmotis slurped, licking at the underside of Jack’s cockhead; before ducking his head down with a sharp swallow, taking Jack to the back of his throat. His arms tightened around Jack’s waist, and when the need to breathe overwhelmed him, he wetly slide his mouth up Jacks shaft - stopping at the piercing to suckle on the drops of precum swirling around the metal ball. 

Jack moaned. The sound vibrated through Kozmotis and he growled in response. Jack clutched at Kozmotis hair - stroking and smoothing it on downslides and clutching and pulling on sucking upslides. Kozmotis loved it. Loved the sensitisation of the the boys hands in his hair. If he didn’t enjoy the taste of Jack so much, he’d probably do this just for the pleasure of getting him to hold onto his hair. 

The piercing rubbed against the roof of his mouth, sliding back and forth as Kozmotis bobbed up and down on Jack’s cock. Jack, who letting out more and more brokenly desperate sounding moans, let his head fall back against the pillows with a gasp, his chest heaving. 

“Captain! Captain, stop! Wait!”

Kozmotis pulled Jack out of his mouth with a wet pop, nuzzling at the dripping cock with a pleased smile. “Yes Jack?”

Jack shuddered. “Fuck me proper Captain. I want to cum with you inside me. Not that,” Jack grinned down at Kozmotis, “Your mouth is amazing. I just want it all. I’m greedy like that.” 

“Not greedy. Just perfect.” Kozmotis rumbled, loosening his grip on Jacks waist and sliding up Jacks body to tenderly kiss him. Jack parted his lips allowing Kozmotis access to delve and deepen the kiss with a growl. With an expert's skill, Jack had Kozmotis jacket and pants unbuttoned and he couldn’t help the flash of jealousy the shot through him. Jack was _his_ and someday he’d take from this place where the only person he’d be undressing is him. 

“Captain.” Jacks voice is soft, and his fingers gentle as he spreads a hand across Kozmotis flushed cheek. “You’re thinking. Stop thinking. More kissing.” 

Kozmotis huffed, sagging against Jack. “My apologies. As you order I shall obey.” With that Kozmotis firmly pushed the dark possessive jealousy down, kissing his smiling Jack with a laugh. 

Jacks hand stroked along Kozmotis chest and stomach, sending flares of heat with each touch straight through his body. Jacks hand wandered down to slide into Kozmotis pants, sliding along Kozmotis burning length. He groaned and shuddered, burying his face in Jacks shoulder, breathing in his scent while Jack touched and explored. 

After a few minutes he pulled away, moving Jacks hands away from himself. “If you do that, I’m afraid we won’t get to have the fun you wanted my star.”

Jack’s eyes sparkled as he laughed and kissed the tip of Kozmotis nose. “Shall we continue than?” From beneath a pillow Jack pulled out a small tube, offering it to Kozmotis, who poured the gooey clear gel onto his fingers. 

Kozmotis slide down Jacks legs again as he parted them, giving him full view of everything. 

Teasing a finger against Jacks opening, the heat hit him like a blast. Sliding one slick finger inside Jacks ass, past the tight ring of muscles, Jack moaned and arched against him. Kozmotis groaned, working the finger out and in again in a sawing motion. 

“M-more captain!” Jack shuddered. Kozmotis pulled his hand back, sliding in two fingers next, enjoying the tightness. He slowly pushed his fingers up past the first knuckles, second knuckles… then he began to scissor his fingers, faster and faster. Soon Jack was writhing in front of him - pleading, moaning. 

“Please Kozmotis! Nnnn, so good, I want…” Jack moaned.

“Tell me what you want Jack. Give me the order.” Kozmotis practically purred in delight as Jack tightened around his fingers. He loved it when Jack broke the unspoken rule and called him by his name. 

“I want your _dick_. Inside of me. _Now!_ ” Kozmotis removed his fingers, kissing his way slowly up Jacks body. By the time he reached Jacks mouth, Jack had wrapped his arms around his shoulders impatiently, fingers digging into his warm skin. Kozmotis settled the head of his member at Jacks opening, causing Jack to wiggle impishly. 

With a single, mighty thrust Kozmotis was sheathed inside of Jack. Jack gasped and writhed around, wrapping his legs around Kozmotis waist. Kozmotis moaned at the tight wetness surrounding him, and with needy breathless moans he began to pump in and out of Jack with gusto. Jack bucked and arched to match his fast rhythm. Heat curdled at the base of his spine and Kozmotis can feel his balls start to tighten, the edges of his vision blurring. Growling, he kisses Jack frantically; wrapping a hand on Jack’s cock to give it a few jerky pumps while pounding out his own orgasm. He buries himself to the hilt inside jack and releases his seed. Jack cries out, his own hot seed splashing over kozmotis hand and stomach. 

Slumping against Jack, Komotis kisses his sweaty forehead before lifting the jizz covered hand to his mouth to lick clean, marveling at the taste. Jack laughs, pleased as he snuggles against Kozmotis.

“So captain, will you be staying long this time?”

“Three days.” Jack grinned.

“Good. I've missed you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There miiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight be a second part to this but its super full of death and angst and koz becoming pitch so I'm not sure I'm going to write it? If that at all sounds interesting to anyone leave a comment so I know to add it to my list of things to do. <3


	12. Black Star

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two of star kissed
> 
> WARNING: Blood, violence, death 
> 
> Because of length cutting this part in half so theres a third part that will include Jack, that part will have the TW: questionable consent.

 

“Kneel before this council General Kozmotis.” Boomed a steely voice from beneath a hood. Kozmotis bent down on one knee in front of the eight hooded, royal moon tzars stood in a half circle around him. Their soft ethereal glowing light reflected off of his gold ceremonial armor, casting dancing shadows about the room.

“General for your acts of selflessness and bravery, this council hereby awards you the medal of Tallahana - the highest honor gifted to individuals. We also bestow upon you this.” The tall slender man in the center held out a thin, glowing silver rapier to Kozmotis, the handle wrapped in blue silken threads. “Moon Beam, a blade forged from the light of the sister moons light. It was made to cut through fear itself. Rise and accept these gifts General.”

Kozmotis stood, bowing deeply, before reaching for the sword and glinting medal. “Thank you most graciously for the honors of these gifts my lords.”

The eight council members returned his bow before straightening. The one who’d handed him the sword cleared his throat and glanced to his side at a figure that had started shaking his head before sighing and looking back at Kozmotis. Kozmotis frowned slightly, suspicion tingling down his spine. He shifted his weight nervously, he should be allowed to leave now that the formalities were over right?

Someone to the left cleared their throat. “We know this war has been long General, and that you must desire to return to your family now that is over. However there is a… final mission we’d like you to perform for us.”

Kozmotis grip tightened on the blades handle, unable to contain the flash of displeased surprise across his face at the words. “A mission?”

“Yes.” Answered another. Kozmotis turned to face them. “You shall have three days leave before mission point begins, so I suggest you spend this time with your family. After which you will report immediately to Alpha 17 3F’s Docks for departure.” Kozmotis straightened, a heavy sinking disappointment settling in the pit of his stomach.

“What are my orders?”

A new voice spoke from the right. “The Fearlings prison. It must be watched, guarded. They must not be allowed to escape again. You have proven yourself over and over again during this war to be capable of this task. **You** are who we’ve chosen to protect our futures from these monsters.”

Kozmotis sucked in a breath, bowing stiffly. “As you command!”

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kozmotis arrived at the edge of space with his teeth gritted and mood foul. The few days off he had off to prep for this mission and hold his beautifully precious baby daughter had not been near long enough before the single occupant auto piloted ship had arrived at the appointed dock to take him away. Bile rose in the back of his throat at the memory of her clinging to him and crying, desperate to know why he was leaving _again?_ He’d just come home. Please don’t leave me again Daddy!

Kozmotis scowled and punched the dull gray wall of ship. A lurch and flashing light on dashboard distracting him long enough to focus out of the port window to watch the ship approach in a giant floating black space cube orbiting a deserted moon of a dead planet… in an empty galaxy. He was literally seven months away from the nearest emergency outpost and that was _with_ his ship going in max hyperdrive. Golly gee, he thought bitterly, home sweet home.

The ship ignored Kozmotis feelings and plugged ahead towards the towering shiny black cube. Crisscrossing all over the blackened outside shined bright moon prison bars, interlocking and keeping the stone together. A docking door slide open in the side of the cube and Kozmotis’s ship slide into the small bay area. A few minutes, and beeps, later and the door was closed and Kozmotis was left sitting in a dark, cramped bay filled with supply boxes. He groaned and clicked the lights for his ship on - at least that way he could _see_.

Kozmotis hopped out of his ship, into the small warm dock. There were only two doors in the in the entire bay area. One was metal and sat next just off of the ships port. A quick peek showed it lead to a room that contained a bed, a single chair, a small kitchen, a bathroom, and a closet. Kozmotis shook his head; just enough for him then.

He walked to the other door, the only thing on the wall across from the docking door, noting that it was a simple wooden plank thing in the center of a giant black wall. Barred across it was silver and gold locks, a beam of shining solid light, and various symbols of locking magic burned into it.  Kozmotis stared at the door with a frown, before turning back to the bay area with a roll of his shoulders. Intent on going through the supply boxes and finding something that wasn’t freeze dried to eat.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kozmotis rocked backwards onto the back two legs of his chair, his head slipping back to bang against the wall behind him. He grunted and dropped forwards, thumping the chair with a loud pop before repeating the process.

Kozmotis groaned. He was so bored! He’d moved the chair from his little cabin area out to sit by the door he was guarding a couple of weeks ago, but out of some misguided sense of duty and honor he refused to drag the table out so he could play cards on it instead of staring out of the docking bays single window out into the reaches of space.

It wasn’t even like he had any books or anything to even stare at, at least not included in any of the supplies from the council. His daughter had packed a single picture book in his bag and he was pretty sure he could redraw each image expertly from memory. He understood that this was a serious and important mission and all but, he rocked the chair backwards, didn’t the council realize living out here in silence was maddening?

An ear piercing shriek erupted from the wall behind him, followed by scuttling and further screams. Scratches and chain rattles vibrated through the stone. Kozmotis didn’t flinch, just continued to stare boredly out the window.

  
Well, he thought, mostly living in silence.

A soft, smoky voice spoke from beside Kozmotis. “Bored Kozmotis? You should let us out. We could play a game together.”

Kozmotis didn’t move, he’d learned early on that the less you reacted to the voices the more likely it was they’d leave him alone (sometimes). No matter where he was within the docking bay or his room the voices and noises could reach him, and they _always_ seemed to know what he was doing. It was a wonder the door managed to keep the lot locked up at all with the way seemed to be able to just… exist everywhere.

It was annoying.

“Don’t ignore meee.” the voice whined.

Kozmotis groaned and rubbed his forehead. “Fuck off, leave me alone.”

“Boo, you don’t have to be so grumpy about it.” The voice sounded like it was moving from one side of him to the other. “Well if you don’t want to talk to me how about we just listen to some fun noises instead?” The voice giggled.

“Kozmotis help! Oh moons mercy!” A broken, wailing sob of a woman sounded from behind the door. She screamed as whips cracked, making painful smacking noises against flesh that Kozmotis knew didn’t exist. At least, not behind the door it didn’t.

Kozmotis inhaled slowly, counted to ten, and exhaled. “Look, I may not like my wife but that doesn’t mean I want to listen to you torture her. Could you not.”

Instant silence.

That did surprise Kozmotis. The shadows almost never did what he asked unless they got something out of it and since all they wanted was out - well that just meant that they never did what he asked. A different voice purred in a pleased tone.

“You don’t like your wife Kozzy? How come? Why’d you marry a woman you didn’t like?”

Kozmotis groaned. Great. He’d said too much, and mentally slapped himself. The shadows would hound him for more information until he would scream at them for silence. “Politics.” He finally, reluctantly said.

A multitude of voices washed over him. “Oooooooh.”

“ _Boring_.”

“Lame.”

“Do you have a lover?”

“Ever think about what your wife's insides would look like on the **outside**.” Giggles.

“Kozmotis?”

“General.”

“Hey what’s your lover like?”

“Koz?”

“KOZMOTIS!”

Kozmotis sucked in a breath and focused on a bouncing bunny rabbit going up and down in his mind. Sometimes the shadows could read snatches of his memories, it was how they’d found out about his wife, so he needed to think of something simple to keep them out of his head. He frowned, he really needed to be more careful with his thoughts.

“Kozmotis don’t ignore me!” His wifes shrill voice shrieked, while the numerous other voices all chortled and sniggered with each other.

He gave a firm mental nod. He would be more vigilant. The shadows would not break him down.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Twenty one, twenty two, twenty three… Kozmotis reached the end of the bay, swung around and proceeded to start stalking back towards the other side, recounting his steps. He wasn’t sure how long he’d been going on like this but he wasn’t tired yet, so it couldn’t have been too terribly long right?

His hair was a mess, and his clothes rumpled and stained. His eyes were wide and feral looking. Sleep? What sleep. The shadows made sure he didn’t get any sleep from the torturous screaming to a constant barrage of nightmares. And they were so fucking _loud_. Ear splittingly loud. He’d considered taking his sword to his head a few times just to make the noises stop but he feared that the shadows would just find some other way to harass him.

Right! Six months! That’s how long he’d been out here! Listening to these bastards and their rot. A supply ship wasn’t due out for at least another month or two minimum. Kozmotis shuddered. Just needed to hold out and than he could see some more people again.

At least he’d managed to keep _them_ safe. The voices hadn’t been able to crack his mind or memories enough to get at the two most important people in his life. They didn’t know, they would never know! Ha!

Kozmotis snarled, whirling and baring his teeth at the rancorous echoing laughter floating from behind the door. “Damn the Moon council!” He shouted, suddenly angry, a bitter bile twisting in his stomach.

“Yeah, damn them!” A gleeful voice cackled.

“We should kill them.” Cried another.

“This is their fault anyways!”

Kozmotis scowled; they’d locked him in here to begin with.

“With us?”

“With us.”

“Who?”

“The moon council jerks - pay attention.”

“The assholes.”

If he ever got out of here…

“Kill them kill them kill them.” A voice chanted.

Kozmotis shook his head absently, there wasn’t even going to resupply ship for another couple of months.

“We’ve got a ship!”

“I know, lets take it.”

“And kill the moon guys.”

“And everyone else.”

“Lets burn everything.”

“But mostly those moon guys.”

“The ones who locked us up.”

“Who locked both of us up.”

“NO!” Kozmotis shouted, covering his ears with his hands and crumpling to his knees on the ground shaking. He didn’t want to listen to the voices anymore. He didn’t want to be locked up anymore. He wanted to sleep.He was tired and his head hurt and it was all the moon councils fault. So what if he had performed some great feats during the war? Years of training and it meant nothing being locked in this tiny room with these… these…

“Fearlings.”

“We’re called Fearlings.”

Kozmotis shuddered, a whine escaping him as he fingers gripped his hair and he tugged on it. A locked away memory of brilliantly beautiful bright and kind blue eyes flashed through his head and it felt like being punched in the stomach. The staggering _need_ to simply go back to before the war to when life was far simpler, to when he had his love and before politics. But; tears and a gasping sob racked his body, if he went he’d lose his baby. He couldn’t lose his baby. She was his light, He was his love. They were both the only things he needed more than life itself and he was trapped here in hell.

The fearlings remained silent as Kozmotis broke down and sobbed on the docks floor. He half expected them to make fun of him but they didn’t. For the first time in several weeks they were quiet.

Kozmotis bent forward, shudders shaking his body as tears flowed down his face. It was exhausting. All he wanted was to be held by a pair of warm arms and a soft voice that’d tell him it was all going to be okay.

He stayed like that for several hours. Finally exhausting himself out to the point that he couldn’t cry further even if he wanted to. A cold numbness working its way through his body, Kozmotis shifted and groaned at the tingles of pain. He’d sat for too long.

“Captain?”

“Daddy?”

Kozmotis froze. His breathing stopped and his eyes widen as fear made his blood run cold. No no no no no nonononononoononononononononono.

“Daaaaddy, where are you? Its dark in here.”

“Captain you out there? Hey, let me out.”

He looked slowly up at from the floor to wooden door where two familiar voices rang out. Two voices that he’d tried so hard to protect and hide.

His daughter and his lover.

“You’re not real.” He croaked.

Jack laughed. An open light hearted laugh exactly the way Kozmotis remembered, that had him lurching forward before catching himself and digging his fingers into the stone floor.

“Not real? What kind of game is this Captain? Of course I’m real. I’ll even prove it to you too, just gotta open this silly ol’ door.”

“Daddy I don’t like it in here.” His daughter sniffled. “Its dark, and scary. Please come get me?”

Kozmotis heard a high pitched whining and he realized that the noise was coming from himself. He squeezed his eyes closed. “No baby, I _can’t_. You’re not really there. Neither one of you. I’m alone out here and going crazy, neither of you are here.” He repeated softly. Hoping to convince himself.

A dark, mean chuckle reverberated out through the room as his daughter began to cry in earnest. He could hear Jack moving around, pushing things. “Hey get away from her!” Jack shouted, and the absurd gratefulness he felt at having Jack in there with his daughter was nearly dizzying.  

Not real daughter, he reminded himself. Panic beginning to wiggle its way into the edges of his mind.

There was a loud cracking pop noise, like a body getting smashed against the floor, and his daughter screamed.

The panic clawed at him. He jumped up, struggling towards the door. “Jack! Seraphina! Don’t touch them!”

“Daddy! Help! They’re _hurting_ him!”

There was a wet coughing noise, and the bottom of Kozmotis stomach fell. “I’m okay little Captain, chin up.” Jack coughed.

“Not for long ya ain’t mate.”

“Ah, ain’t you a cute little thing.”

“Lets see if you feel as pretty as you look!”

“Dibs on the kid.”

“ _NO!_ ” Kozmotis jerked in horror as he could hear rough blows landing on Jack. His daughter shrieked in terror and Kozmotis could hear her running away, trying to escape multitude of cruel laughing voices. Kozmotis reached the door, pounding desperately against the wood. “ _GET AWAY FROM THEM!_ ”

“Daddy help!”

“Kozmo - ugh.” A heavy blow cut off Jacks words.

“JACK! SERAPHINA!” A terrible buzzing noise was burning in Kozmotis ears as he clawed at the locks. Kozmotis ignored the spatter of blood left behind by his knuckles and fingers. As he beat on the door the blood smeared around on the golden carved magical locks. With each frantic battering the edges of the symbols would smear a bit more. There was a clattering noise, followed by a childs squeal - his daughter had been caught! “ **NO**!” He screamed, gripping at the moon beam bar and ripping it away from the door, ignoring the the way it cut into his hands.

The magic on the door groaned under Kozmotis’s bloody assault, the locks clicking open as he smashed his fists against the wood. The magic locks gave one final warble and finally died, and with a pop the door slid open.

Kozmotis crashed through the doorway, arms flailing, only to trip and land on his hands and knees. An empty, dark and bloody hallway stretched out before him. “No.” He croaked, sobbing. “Seraphina, Jack.”  A musty smelling breeze shifted by him.

And then the world exploded.

Crashing, burning waves of darkness smashed into his body with terrible screams. His skin felt like it was burning off with every touch. When he opened his mouth to scream a tendril of inky darkness swept down his throat, gagging him, choking him. His insides felt like they were swelling and melting, and he as he clawed at his throat trying to breath, he could swear the shadows were puncturing holes into his sides to get further inside him.

_Jack…_

_Seraphina…._

He needed to get to them! He needed… He needed to breathe. He couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t hear Jack or Seraphina anymore, they needed him.

_Jack… Seraphina… Jack… Seraphina…. Jack… Sera… Jack...Sera…. Jack…_

He chanted their names in his head. The bone shattering pain raking his body preventing from doing much else as the edges of his vision started to gray out. Panic mixed with relief. Passing out meant the pain would stop, but then he couldn’t save Jack or Seraphina.

The strangest thing happened began to happen

_Jack ( **Jack…JACK** )… Sera ( **Sera…SERA** ) … Jack ( **Jack…JACK** )… Sera ( **Sera…SERA** ).. Jack ( **Jack…JACK)** … Sera ( **Sera…SERA** )_

The strange burning echoes repeated the names with more vigor each time he repeated their names.  Soon his mind was nothing but thousands of voices screaming ‘Jack’ and ‘Sera’ at each other; each clamoring to be heard over his pain.

It was too much. Kozmotis couldn’t handle the noise, and with one final gurgle he crumpled to the ground, unconscious.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

When Kozmotis awoke to a flickering light overhead he was still in the blood soaked hallway from earlier. His head ached, and his mouth was dry. And for some reason his hands were covered in blood. He absently wiped them on his clothes. There was cheerful chittering and tortured screams coming from different cell doors lining the hallway but no shadows were around to attack him.

He shuddered and backed up, groping for the door. When his hand grasped at air for several moments he turned slowly, panic building.

The door was gone.

He was trapped.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

“Kozmotis stop! You have to stop this!” Sword drawn lady Pitchiner stood in her daughter's room staring at her husband in horror. The moon council had warned her, came for her daughter and her but she’d stayed because she hadn’t believed.

The monster in front of her hissed and waved a hand. “Not Kozmotis AnYmOrE.” It’s voice sounded like her husbands, only darker, crueler.

She backed up, her knees hitting the edge of the bed. The bastard grinned at her. Enjoying himself. His once golden skin was now blackened like ash, his teeth sharp like a predators. He wore a black naval uniform covered in blood and shadowy tentacles which writhed around with a mind of their own.

But it was his eyes. His cruel, mad eyes that terrified her the most.

He took a step forward. “Where is she?”

“Gone! Hidden away from _you_!”

He roared, curving his hand into a claw and thrusting it into the struggling lady Pitchiner’s stomach, tearing out flesh and organs with a sneer. Her eyes widened and he seemed instantly bored as she gasped and flopped to floor, writhing in pain and dying slowly. He shook his hand in disgust, spattering nearby toys with droplets of blood. “Where is she?” He repeated, mostly to himself, as he stepped over the woman to the bed to stare at the stuffed animals sitting amongst the pillows.

There, sitting in the center, was a cute little white rabbit. He picked it up, the blood from his hands smearing across its fur, and smiled down at it. This was one of Seraphina’s favorites. She probably missed it, as a dutiful father he should bring this along and give it to her when finally found where that wretched witch had hidden her.

From the doorway a spider like fearling appeared. “Thheey’vvee beennn herree.”

His grip tightened on the rabbit in irritation, before realizing what he was doing. So instead he kicked the body laying at his feet. The moon council. Of course they’d been here! They had his daughter. They’d taken her and hidden her! He snarled and the spider retreated from sight.

He kicked the body again, irritated. Where would they have taken his daughter? Where…?

Suddenly he paused and looked down at the rabbit in his hands, a slow predatory smile working its way across his face.

His daughter like rabbits.

He knew where there were rabbits.

Lots of rabbits.

There was even the bonus of one of the council members living on the rabbit home world.

Maybe his daughter was there.

The only way to find out was to burn the place down.

He turned, headed out of the bedroom, tucking the stuffed rabbit into his pocket carefully. “Come.” He whistled cheerfully, to the dozen or so fearlings waiting in the sitting room. “To the Pooka homeland next.”

The fearlings giggled. It sounded like fun.  

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right right, so first of all, sorry for the massive delay in getting this put up. Had a bunch of things pile up all at once so writing kinda got shoved to the side. 
> 
> Each of the - - - in this story is a space of several months. 
> 
> There's going to be one more part, a final ending section that includes Jack, and than we'll be moving forward to more fluff. 
> 
> Wheelchair AU is going to be going into its own story thing because I have plans for it yes I do. 
> 
> If anyone has any AU requests that they want you may post thing said things in the comments section. :)


	13. Star pieces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 3 of star kissed
> 
> WARNING: Blood, violence, death, and questionable consent.

The muffled sound of footfalls echoed of dark stone walls as Kozmotis trudged down a dim, gently curving corridor. It felt like he’s walked this hallway hundreds of times now, but that was impossible. There wasn’t any foot prints in the blood splashed across the ground around him, so clearly he hasn’t been this way before. 

He isn’t sure how much time has passed since coming inside the wooden door, but he isn’t hungry or anything. Not that he’d trust any food he’d might have found in here anyways. No, the only thing here is blood and metal gated doors on either side of the hallway. 

Sometimes they’re open, sometimes not. 

Except for the bloodstains, they always look empty. But they never sound empty. In fact. This place never sounds empty. Just in front of him, around the corner and just behind him in the darkness it sounds like there’s _something_ chittering, laughing. They haunt the prison cells and move about when he isn’t looking. 

And then there’s the light. Just in front of him, around the bend, there’s a bright flickering light, like a torch. The problem is getting to it. Everytime he walked forward the light moved forward with him. If he went backwards into the darkness behind him the light stayed still. Running, jogging, didn’t matter the light was always just out of reach. 

He’d say he was going crazy. But aside from a cold numbness radiating from his chest, and a painful throbbing in his head, he can’t bring himself to care much about the noises in the shadows. 

And in order to be crazy don’t you need to care about what’s happening around you?

Kozmotis trudges forward slowly, dragging his heavy feet through the blood. Eventually he would reach the end of hallway; he had to. There was something important he needed to do. Something… he groaned and rubbed a dirty hand over his eyes. There was someone important waiting for him, on the other side of the door. Two someones. One with blue eyes and the other with… with golden eyes! 

He just needed to reach the light first. 

Then everything would be okay. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
Timber groaned and creaked as flames ate through the buildings side. The flickering flames gleamed bright against the night sky. The entire town was on fire, burning down as monsters stomped through. People screamed in the distance, wailing and sobbing. 

A tiny pooka kit named Chip runs, heart pounding, nose bleeding, on all fours away from a burning house. Trying to get away from the horror within. Wide-eyed with his ears flat against his head, the little red-furred kit runs down a cobblestone street passing by more burning homes. His doe had told him to get to the forest beyond the village, and thats what he intended to do. 

He screamed in surprise and pain as a gloved hand reeking of blood reached out through the darkness and grabbed him by the ears, jerking him backwards and up into the air. He lashed out biting and kicking, struggling as he was cradled against a mans chest, a non pooka chest, as a dark voice soothes him and tells him to calm down. The other gloved hand curves around his plump stomach, it’s almost as large as he is, and holds him tight. 

The hand holding his ears and neck ruff stroke him reassuringly. He cried out and, unsure of what to do, froze. The gloved monster made a pleased noise. Terror made his heart pound like crazy, and his ears ached from the things grip on them. Chip tried to ignore why the monsters hands might be wet as they started moving down the street towards the main square of town. Chip couldn’t see who was holding him, the monsters grip was too tight for him to move and look, but he readies himself. As soon as his grip loosens Chip plans on biting him and running off. 

As they reached the town’s smokey center a surging fear and panic starts to make Chip struggle again. At the center of the square there’s a bunch of distorted fearling monsters, armed with claws and teeth, surrounding an iron cage. Some shapes are familiar - wolves, spiders, bears. Others are like skeleton shadow monsters with ooze dripping from them, some have too many arms, one has a dozen mouths with sharp teeth and no eyes. 

Chip whimpered. Inside the cage there are over a dozen kits, some so little they’re still furr-less. He’d heard stories, that the fearlings were eating babies but he didn’t _want_ to be eaten! He wouldn’t taste very good! He didn’t think any of the other kits would taste very good either. 

Chip kicked and wiggled, struggling against the large gloved hands. 

The man just chuckled and dropped Chip through the opening in the top of the cage. Chip scrambled to stand up, righting himself and backing away to huddle next to the others in the center of the cage, baring his teeth and snarling at the black haired man in a black naval commanders uniform. He recognized the outfit as being similar to his buck’s commanding officer. The other kits around him whined and whimpered, shaking in fear at the arrival of this new monster.

The monster who’d dropped him laughed and slapped his hands together, getting the attention of all of the kits. 

“Welcome, _Welcome_. I’m so glad you could join us.” He spread his arms, motioning to the group with a wide, sharp toothed grin while the monsters surrounding them chuckled in glee. 

“I apologize for the wait. But we wanted to make sure that we’d gotten all of you.” The man dropped his arms and hooked them behind his back. “I am the Nightmare King, but can you may call me King. And I’d like to formally welcome you to our little _family_.” 

Chip sucked in a breath, growling. “I-I-I won’t be be part of no m-m-monster family!” Behind him the other kits shifted nervously. 

King blinked, before throwing his head back with uproarious laughter. Around them the monster circled and cackled, clicking their claws and teeth as they laughed. “Ah!” King swiped at his eye, wiping away a tear from laughing so hard. “Bravery! I do so enjoy that! I’ve been in need of a new captain for one of my ships. I think you’d make a rather dashing leader don’t you?”

“No! I-I-I don’t want to be apart of no monster crew! I’m gonna be a soldier like my buck and and _defeat_ you!”

King chuckled, a wicked smile across his face. “Yes, a very fine captain indeed.” Turning from the cage he shouted. “Bring the box!” And a flurry of movement distracted Chip away from watching the monster, King, circle around the cage. 

A pair of huge bat-winged, heavy set shadow horses stomped forward from the crowd; pulling behind them a floating cart. Sitting on the cart was a silver glowing chest, covered in chains, shaking and vibrating against the chains as noisy muffled shrieks radiated from within. 

Chip was so busy staring at the chest that for a second time that night he was snatched by his ears and neck ruff to dangle helpless up in the air. He kicked and flailed frantically, but by the amused look on Kings face his efforts did little to deter the monster. “Now now, it’s a captain's duty to do things first. Lead by example and all that.” King tightened his grip painfully, so that the kit yelped in pain. 

Holding the kit at arms length, King walked over to the chest. He flicked open the latch on the front and Chip squeezed his eyes close. 

Nothing happened. 

He opened one eye slowly to see King smiling at him, like a proud father. “You see! Bravery!” King cooed. 

Then King dropped him into the chest. 

Chip didn’t get a chance to scream before a writhing mass of inky black tentacles rose from the chest and swallowed him whole. They wrapped around his limbs and pierced his flesh, stabbed into his eyes, and plugged his nose and mouth. A grinding, burning noise distantly passed through the shadows before the rush of heated fire seemed to be _under_ Chips fur. Chip struggled to scream, kick, _anything_ as his bones popped and broke, growing into new shapes. His skin stretched and ripped, shadows wrapping around to make a new second covering. His claws extended, his teeth grew into fangs, and somewhere in the back of his mind little Chip curled up into a ball to hide from the shadowy monsters now tromping around his head. 

The mass of darkness spat out a full grown pooka onto the ground. Only this one looked like a monster. Its fur was red, but it looked liked it been burned in a fire. Large sections of fur was missing, replaced by scaly blackness. It’s arms and legs were too big, claws permanently extended and gleaming. Bony spines protruded from its back and large dagger like black teeth curved down from its mouth to rest on its chin. 

King chuckled and moved to stand next to the pooka. “There now isn’t that better?” 

Black eyes opened, as deep rumbling growl resounded deep from within his chest. Stretching his claws, Chip clamored his way up to all four limbs snarling at the shadows around him. King laid a gloved on Chips forehead, stroking the fur, a pleased look on his face. 

The snarls turned into a purr. 

“Now lets get the rest of your crew ready my brave little captain.”

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

King stood on the main deck of a fairly large, broken moon cruiser. Fearlings were tearing through the floors and walls, killing people as they came across them, and in general destroying things. 

A white robed, white haired man is tied down on the captains chair surround by smiling fearlings. King stands in front of him, staring down at the man, a look of distaste on his face as he scowls downward. “Where is she?” 

The man spits at Kings feet and a fearling punches him in the face. He sputters, coughing out blood and some teeth, in surprise and pain. Amused, King turns and looks out over the deck of the ship. Watching the chaos down below. “One more time. Where is she?” 

“I won’t tell you Kozmotis. I’ll never tell you anything.” 

“Hmm. Very well than.Your ships securities clearance requires voice and eye scanner yes?” 

The man scrunched his face, confused. “What does that have to do with anything?” 

King waved a hand to his side and a wide, curvy female shadow slide forward, skin solid black with snakes for hair and long needle-like claws. Where she would normally have eyes sat two large black empty holes. She smiled and leaned forward, pressing her face next to the mans face, her breath stinking of rotting meat. He leaned away from her, choking, and her smile widened. 

“What does that have to do with anything?” She said, her voice a perfect replication of his. His breath caught. 

“You can’t do this Kozmotis! Stop! I am -” He struggled against the bonds holding him to the chair. 

“You can’t do this Kozmotis! Stop! I am -” She repeated in his voice, mockingly. She reached out both of her hands, tracing his brow line with the tip of her claws. 

“Kozmotis!” 

“You should have thought about that before you took my daughter.” 

She plunged her claws in around the mans eyes, giggling at his screams. It really only took a quick twist and a pop for both eyes to be wrenched from the sockets. She weighed them in her hands for a moment before holding them to her own face and sliding the bloody cords and tissue into place in the empty holes. It took a moment of squishing but when she was done she blinked and tilted her head to the side, watching the man whose eyes she taken thrash about before turning to face King. 

“Get everything downloaded off of the computers.” King didn’t bother to turn around, just continued to watch the mayhem happening down on deck. “I want to know the exact location of the anyone else that might have my daughter.” He paused, pursing his lips. “And I want any star charts of the Sculptor Galaxy downloaded directly to our mainframe for immediate use. We’re almost to the border.” King walked away, leaving the fearlings to nod and murmur amongst themselves. 

“Jack.” They whispered. “Jack lives there.”

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Jack stared incredulously at the three glittering brunettes in front of him, not sure if he’d heard them correctly. 

“Leave. You want to leave. _Here?_ Why in the moons name would you want to do that? Have you heard the stories of what’s going on out there?!” He made a vague waving motion.

“But that’s just it Jack.” Twittered one of the girls. “The whole universe is at war and we’re just here in this bright, defenseless target.”

“Yeah.” Chimed in the other. “We can’t fight, and Sandy doesn’t have any defenses. Not really, anyways.” 

“He does.” Jack defended, biting his lip. 

“Against drunks, not monsters. Jack, Sandy hasn’t done anything to prepare this place since the war has started again. It’s not safe here.” 

Jack shook his head. “It’s not safe out there either! At least in here we have each other.”

“Better to die together with the known Jack?” The girl in the middle tilted her head to the side, frowning. “Than maybe suffer the unknown.” 

“That’s not what I mean.” He snapped back. “And you know it.” He crossed his arms, hunching his shoulders and kicking the ground, annoyed. 

The girl on his left laid a hand on his arm gently. “Sorry, we didn’t mean it like that. It’s just we’re really scared Jack.”

Jack sighed and leaned into her hand. “I know, we all are.” 

“That’s why we want you Jack. You’ve lived out there, outside, the longest. You know things. Come with us. Together we’ll be better off.”

Jack shook his head slowly, pulling back from the group. “You’re right. I **do** know things about the outside. And I know that Sandys place is a far better choice.” 

“Jack…” One of the girls began. 

“No it’s his choice.” A gravelly, male voice interrupted. The group turned to watch a red-haired, trim male walking towards them. “You can’t expect everyone to want to join in.”

“Does that mean you’re going too Ren?” asked Jack. 

“Yeah. There’s a whole crew of us going; but several of the girls wanted to ask you along. I figured you’d say no though.” Ren grinned mischievously. “You’re still waiting around for ‘Captain’. War or not, you’d wait through hell for him.” 

Jack puffed out of his cheeks and shook his head. “It probably won't be till after this war before I see him again.”

“But still you wait.” 

Jack shrugged with a helpless grin. The girls looked back back and forth amongst each other while the boys spoke. 

“Jack? …This isn’t the captain that was made into a general is it?”

“Yeah, why?”

“Well, it’s just that… we heard that it was a former general leading the fearlings.” The shortest girl hesitantly stated. 

Jack frowned, clenching his fist. “Yeah, so?”

“Well it… you haven’t heard from your captain in a while have you?” She continued. 

Jack shoved the brunette in front of him, anger twisting his stomach and face. “What are you trying to say?!” She yelped in surprise, eyes wide.

“Whoa Jack! Calm down! They weren’t -” 

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP_

Suddenly flashing red lights and a screeching alarm flared to life. The overhead lights dimmed and there was a crash of footsteps as stars started streaming out of rooms and into the main hall; confused panicked looks on their faces. 

“What is that?” Shouted Jack over the din. 

“The emergency alarm. The ship must’ve spotted something coming this way!” Wide-eyed Ren twisted towards the group, staring at the girls clinging to Jacks arms in fear. “What do we do?”

Jack slowly shook his head, staring back at Ren. 

There was a crackle of noise through the intercom and a female computerized voice broke through the alarm. “This is not a drill; please move to the emergency escape pods. I repeat, please move to the escape pods.” 

Jack swallowed a the thick lump forming in his throat. Leave? A tingle of panic raced down his spine, and he clenched his cold fingers. 

“Oh Moons.” Whispered one of the girls clutching at Jacks arm. “ _They’re_ here.”

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

King stood on the deck of his blackened moon cruiser, a dozen hodge-podge of ships floating along behind him and aside the cruiser. 

It was an intimidating sight. A stretch of bloody, torn apart ships swimming out of the inky darkness of space.

Hunched next to King stands the dark form of Chip, the Captain of Kings personal moon cruiser. A single silver collar illuminates against Chips red fur as King cards a hand through the fur between his ears. 

In front of them sits a large golden floating planetoid ship, its walls and barriers up and closed. An alarm blares faintly in the distance. King stares at the floating ball, a calculating look on his face, before pushing a button on the decks keypad. His ships communication comms crackle to life and he smiles at the noise. 

“Don’t kill anything.” Chitters and growls respond through the speaker. King frowned, clenching his fist in Chips fur. “Your eyes are shit. I don’t want Jack getting hurt by accident.”

_Jack Jack Jack Jack!_

Chip growled under his breath and the chanting coming through the speaker ceased. King smiled, pleased, at the pooka. Ruffling his fur King turns to Chip, “Send in the crawlers to collect the _things_ first. I want everything brought to the docking bay for inspection. After somethings been confirmed to be … not Jack you can feed it to one of the others.” 

Chip pulled away from Kings hand, turning towards the deck and stalking forward he let loose a roar. Shadows scattered across the deck with cheerful chitters, readying to move. Three ships maneuvered around the edge of Kings moon cruiser, blasting out long rope missiles that smashed into the planetoids wall, sinking large hooks into the golden metal. 

Large, shiny black six legged wolf like fearlings with long ears crawled out of the ships, gripping the rope and scaling along it, moving quickly down the ropes to the holes. For things so large they managed to slither into the cracks made by the hooks with no problems. 

King pushes a few more buttons on the deck, waiting, clicking his fingers in boredom. A red blinking light on the dashboard flips over to green and King looks up to watch the docks bay door slide open, a devilish smile sliding across his face. He inclines his head and an explosion of excited chitters rise from the shadows around him as the ship slides forward to dock in the bay.

Suddenly, theres a bone jarring explosion as a row of dozen golden escape pods erupts out of the planetoids side, hurtling away from King and his crew. Chip snarled and waves a claw, stomping a foot against the deck. At the motion of the Captain the fleet waiting back started rapidly moving forward, after the pods. King merely arches an eyebrow. 

“Make sure they’re all brought back alive. If Jacks out there I don’t want him hurt.” Chip nodded once before turning and heading back towards the controls of ship, leaving King to walk to boarding plank along with several sharp toothed fearlings. 

King flecked some imaginary dust off the arm of his coat while shadows scattered about the docking bay ripping into metal doors and tearing through walls. A shadowy spider rips open the marketplace door, revealing the inner market filled with empty sparkling stalls. Distant cries mixed with roars can be heard as fearlings scatter deeper into the insides of the planetoid. 

King walks past the stalls, into the center of the marketplace, and takes a seat on a floating gold cushion. It doesn’t take long before a dozen or so skeleton fearlings file into the market around their lounging leader. 

There’s a loud cackling and crashing through one of the many doorways comes crashing an ape-like fearling. In its arms a sparkling, screaming female blonde struggles against its chest. 

“No! Stop! Help!” The beast and girl don’t even make it half across the room before King waved a hand. 

“That isn’t Jack.” The fearling stopped moving, stretched its mouth wide open, revealing a gaping, black hole filled with rows of pointed teeth, and swallowed the screaming girl whole.There was a juicy popping noise as his mouth clicked closed and a crunch before the beast turned and headed back down the hallway.

More fearlings returned from within the halls carrying crying, sparkling stars. None of them passed the Kings test, and all were killed in varying bloody displays. Soon the floor was sticky with a thick layer of blood, the iron smell heavy in the air. 

Suddenly there was a shout, and a outraged cry as a large jellyfish fearling emerged and floated towards the King, a struggling white-haired star with a cut across his cheek tangled in its many legs. 

King straightened, his breath hitched as he stared at this new captive. The jelly reached the Kings cushion, floating in front of him serenely as the boy bit and fought against the tangles. 

The King stood and stepped forward, a wild predators grin slowly forming on his face. He reached out a hand to tangle it into the boys hair and jerk his head up to stare into his frightened blue eyes. 

“Hello Jack.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh dear, looks like theres going to another part to this story. What happened to these being one-shots?


	14. Broken Star

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I kinda disappeared for a while, I may or may not be kinda back.

Part 4 of Star kissed

WARNING: Blood, violence, death, and questionable consent. 

 

“Hello Jack.” 

Jack sucked in a breath, his pupils dilating in fear as a gloved fingers tightened in his hair and jerked his head upward. 

No. No it wasn’t possible. 

Jack went slack in the monsters arms as he stared in the glowing silver eyes of familiar, nightmarish face. Icy panic flared through his insides, freezing him in place. The predatory smile on the others face widened. 

Jack licked his lips, his mouth too dry to swallow. “You… you’re -.” A heavy buzzing filled his mind. 

“Ooh yes, it’s me. Did you miss me?” Gently he carded his fingers through Jacks hair. “I’m sorry for making you wait, my beautiful star. I’ve finally found you.”

“Kozmo - “

“Call me King my star, it’s what my, our, family calls me. ” 

The monsters, fearlings, scattered about the room whispered to each other excitedly. They whispered Jacks name over and over again as if it was some kind of holy chant. Jack shook. This couldn’t be happening. 

King straightened, a fond smile on his face as he cupped Jacks face with his hand. “Kill everything, we’ve found Jack.”

“NO! You can’t!” Jack jerked back, the _monsters_ words breaking through his panic. “You can’t kill everyone! Stop! Please!” Eyes wide and breathing ragged, Jack started once more fighting to escape the tangles of arms holding him.

“Shh, shh, shh my star.” King soothed, gently hushing Jack. Running his finger across Jacks face.

Jack bit Kings thumb. 

King jerked his hand away, shaking it before raising it to his face and licking the bite mark left behind. A surprised and cheerful laugh burst from him, and the noise startled Jack into being motionless once more. “Oh what _fun_ you are my star. Very well, we won’t kill everything. Will that please you?” Jack stared wide-eyed up at King, before glancing around the room at the other bloody fearlings, and nodded slowly. 

“Good. Now, if you don’t mind my star.” King opened his arms and the fearling holding Jack shook, before lifting him and handing the struggling boy to him. King hummed happily, wrapping his arms around Jack and pressing him into his chest. 

Carefully King picked his way through the mess on the floor back to his ship while holding Jack. Stepping on the deck of the moon cruiser King calls over his shoulder, “Chip, finish up with the cleaning would you? I’ll be busy.” He doesn’t bother looking back at the grinning giant rabbit who nods and turns back towards the planetoid ship.

_”NO! STOP!”_ Jack jumped at the shout, from the corner a familiar red haired man stumbled forward from the shadows. He was covered in bloody scratches. Behind him lurched a skeleton fearling, slowly dragging its feet forward after Ren. 

King froze in place, a growl rumbling deep in his chest. There was a loud snarl in response from the surrounding shadows and fearlings. Ren stumbled, tripping over some bloody rags on the ground and a coiled snake fearling lurched forward, clamping its mouth around Ren’s arm, twisting its head with a sharp snap and it ripping off with a sickening pop. 

Ren screamed in pain, stumbling and crashing to the ground.

“Ren! Wait King, that’s my friend. Please let him go.” But Jack was too late, a half dozen different shadows fell on top of the red head, savagely ripping and biting off chunks. King hummed, turning away so that Jack couldn’t see what was happening anymore. 

Jack can hear the fearlings cheerfully chanting and chittering in the background, but as soon as the door slides closed behind them the sounds faded into silence. 

Chip waited until he heard the door shut firmly before letting out a guttural roar that the other fearlings matched in zealousness, before they all begin the process of gleefully tearing apart anyone who was left alive on the golden ship.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

King dropped Jack onto the captains bed, watching with a pleased smile as Jack scrambled backwards, his glittery skin sparkling against the black fabrics of the beds blankets. 

“Y-you’ll leave the others alone right? You won’t hurt anymore of my friends right?” 

“Of course Jack. What are they to me? Nothing. You. You are what’s important.” King purred, a dark rumbling sound as he began unbuttoning his coat. Jacks eyes went wide at the sight of him dropping his coat to the ground. 

“Now, wait Kozmo -” 

“It’s King!” Jack jumped at the sharp tone. Forcibly soothing his voice, King smiled. “My name is King now Jack.” He reached and tugged off his shirt, showing off his dark skinned, smooth chest. 

Jack shook, suddenly very much aware of the fact that he wore nothing but glitter. He tugged on the bedding, using the corner to cover himself as best he could. 

“Jack don’t hide from me.” Ko - no Kings voice purred but Jack shook his head, closing his eyes and scooting further into the blankets. His breath caught when he felt the edge of the bed shift under the weight of King getting onto it. “Jack, Jack come on my star, look at me.” 

King reached out and grasped Jacks arm, pulling him forward and into his arms. Cold, paralyzing fear prevented Jack from resisting. Jack was terrified. Fearlings ate people. The thought of what the King of fearlings did to them had Jacks stomach twisting and his blood frozen.

King settled Jack in his arms, positioning him like he was a rag doll so that his back was to King, before wrapping his arms around his waist and burying his face in Jacks shoulder. He stroked Jacks skin with his claw like nails, purring once more. 

Jacks teeth chattered together as his body began to shake. He clamped his mouth shut in an attempt to make it stop but it just made the shaking worse. King made soothing noises, stroking a hot hand down Jacks side. 

“Darkness Jack, you smell fantastic. How I’ve missed you.” 

“K-king, w-what are you g-going to do with me?” 

“Whatever do you mean Jack? Keep you safe of course, here with me. I’ve looked everywhere for you.” King ran his hand over Jacks hip. “And as soon as we find Sera we’ll be a family, like we were supposed to be. I’ll keep both of you… safe with me.”

Jack squeezed his eyes closed as King began to suck gently on the skin of his shoulder. “N-no this… you…” 

“No Jack?” King went still, his eyes narrowing dangerously. Jack shuddered, he couldn’t see the look on his face but that sudden stillness and tone of voice told him enough. 

“I-I mean, n-no this room isn’t big enough for us three.” King relaxed, chuckling into Jack’s shoulder and continuing to stroke his skin once more.

“Ah! No worries my love, there’s always plenty of time to find a new ship later.” King curled a hand around Jack’s pale throat, stroking the skin, and Jacked gulped. Kings other hand danced its way across Jacks hip and stomach to settle on stroking his crotch. 

King purred darkly in Jack’s ear, pleased. “How about some fun Jack. To make up for the time apart.” 

Jack blinked rapidly, fighting back tears, before blindly reaching behind him to grope around until he found the zipper for King’s pants. “Of course King. Anything for you.” He was semi-hard in Kings hand, fear and physical stimuli will do that to a guy, but he wasn’t sure he could pull off a full blown show. So better to distract with a hand and hope for the best. 

Jack fumbled with Kings zipper for a moment before the fabric moved and loosened enough for him to slide his hand into Kings pants. The pleased rumble from behind him as he closed his hand over Kings hard length was the last thing his fuzzy mind registered before going into auto-pilot, a last ditch effort to fight at the clawing fear in his head. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A couple of hours later Jack was panting heavy, fists bunched and wrapped in the beds silk black sheets. He was covered in sweat and bite marks, and a line of drool flowed down his chin as he moaned helplessly against the continuous pounding assault of King whose mouth was bent in a toothy smile. 

Apparently he could pull off a full blown show. 

Hazily, through the fog of sex and fear, Jack registered two things. The first being Kings nails digging into his hips with each thrust, and the second was an insistent knocking noise dragging him back into reality. 

“Ko-” _pant_ “King.” 

“What” Growled King.

“Theres someone… ah!” Jack arched and a needy whine escaping him as King snarled and bit into Jack's shoulder. 

Shuddering at the perfection that was his star, King released his shoulder and slowed his movements, focusing his attention on the door behind him and realizing with irritation that there was indeed someone out there. 

Jack moaned and shuddered, sinking against the bed at the sudden lapse of movement from his partner. 

“Shhhh my star.” Kings eyes glittered, pleased. At the next knock though a fierce frown covered his face and he growled low in his throat. 

“WHAT?” The door slide open. A blackened skeleton dressed in leather harnesses stood there waiting patiently. 

“Commander, your orders have been completed and the others have returned to the ships. Do we have your permission to cast off?” 

Jack opened an eye, breathing heavily, realized that the skeleton was staring at him as it spoke. He coughed and nervously shifted, which only drew the focus of the things gaze down his bare body. 

King rolled his eyes and huffed, turning back towards Jack. Over his shoulder he called out. “Set the ships for Blanche sector, and tell Mabel to auto pilot until I get back on deck.” The skeleton nodded, and continued standing there in the doorway, staring at Jack. 

King snarled. “What?”

“There were some charts found that mentioned lunar ships. We thought you might like to look at them… _Commander_. I can stay with Jack until you return sir, so that he might not get lonely.”

Jack shuddered, suddenly cold. If bones could smile… than that thing in the doorway was doing it. He shook his head. “I don’t need company! I’ll be okay on my own.” 

“Are you sure my star? You’re clutching rather tightly to my arms.” Jack forced himself to relax. King arched an eyebrow quizzically. “None of my shadows would ever hurt you Jack. They’re your family now.” 

“No I’m ok, really. I could use the time to clean up a little.” Jack smiled shakily up at King who simply stared at him for a moment before nodding and disentangled himself from Jack. King tugged on a black captains coat and walked over to the skeleton. 

“Very well my star, showers to the left, through the silver door. Do not leave until I get back.” Nude from the waist down King stretched his arms above his head. “Luka, find something for Jack to eat. And be polite.” With that King strode from the room and left Jack sitting on the bed with a skeleton staring at him. 

After a moment of silence, Jack took a shaky breath. “Y-you don’t have to get me anything to eat, I’m not hungry.” 

Luka clicked his teeth before nodding. “Very well, good day… Jack.” Taking a step back the door swished closed and Jack had the uncomfortable feeling that Luka was just standing on the other side of the door, waiting. 

Jack shuddered and pulled himself from the bed, sticky skin tugging on the bed sheets as he moved across them. 

It wasn’t like he wasn’t used to the whole sticky and stressed, but the extra edge of ‘don’t piss of the King of Fearlings’ was extra taxing on the senses, despite Kings protests that he was safe otherwise. Jack slide from the bed and made his way across the room carefully, afraid to disturb anything. 

The bathroom door slid open as Jack approached, showing off a simple bathroom - complete with a shower, toilet, and sink. A few minutes of fiddling with some knobs and a jet of hot water burst out from the showers ceiling; Jack gratefully stepped into the stream. Jack groaned as the water washed glitter and sweat off of his body and down the drain. 

Jack dropped his head to his chest, letting the water flow over him. He wasn’t sure what he was going to do, but for now hiding in the shower seemed like as good a plan as any.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Several weeks had passed, and King spends every spare moment not commanding his ships by Jacks side. Jack, for his part, had grown accustomed to the constant petting and touching from the various crew members. 

Jack, naked and wrapped in a black sheet, is sitting on deck staring up at the stars swirling in the distance. King and Chip stand a few feet away, hovering over the ships wheel and controls. 

Suddenly there’s a cry from the crows nest, and King looks up from the wheel to the space in front of the ship. Lights flashed on the keyboards and warning beeps started making their presence known. King smiled a sharks grin. There. They’d found her. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

Jack stared dulled eyed out past the sails towards one of the last royal lunar cruisers. Chip had came by earlier, kneeling to nuzzle Jacks shoulder and tell him that they’d found Sera. Something that Jack had figured out from the chanting of the rest of the crew. But he didn’t say anything, simply smiled and nodded numbly. 

Soon he wouldn’t be the only one in this madhouse. 

Jack turned and watched as King shouted out orders. Watching everyone dash about on the deck as he pointed and gestured about. Jack focused back on the cruiser in the distance. 

_Oh,_ he thought, _they’d finally noticed us._

The cruiser had turned away from them and was powering away; somewhere in the back of Jack's mind the thought that royal cruisers should be one of the fastest ships around briefly flashed through. 

Although that wouldn’t stop King and his armada from giving chase. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The lunar ship made it all the way to the milky way galaxy before King managed to destroy it’s propulsion system. 

A good three days of running before the wolf caught the lamb, Jack thought bitterly. He was once again on the deck, standing still amongst the dashing madness of shadows preparing to board the ship. 

Jack frowns. The ship was doing something… funny. 

The ship turned and squared off, facing King and his horde. Jack blinked, watching as a tiny escape pod shoots off from the back, away from the ships. 

Oh. 

Sera isn’t on there anymore Jack realized suddenly. Jack bites his lip, fighting back tears, on one hand he wouldn’t be alone anymore on the other hand … no, Sera was Kozmotis daughter. She deserved his best. 

Jack glanced around the deck, no-one else had noticed the escape pod yet. Good. Dropping his sheet, Jack walks over to the main deck, head held high and hips swinging - drawing the attention of every fearling he passes. 

King is shouting something when Jack distracts him by purring and rubbing up against him. Its rare for Jack to initiate the touching and for a moment King is too stunned to move.

Over Kings shoulder Jack watches as the escape pod disappears beyond some dust. Jack smiles, a true small smile and lets out a huffing laugh, wrapping his arms around Kings waist. “Soon right?” 

King smiled back down at Jack. “Soon, Sera will here with us soon my star.”

There’s a rumbling noise and Jack stares at the lunar ship over Kings shoulder barreling towards them head on in a suicide attack. Chip roared a warning, causing King to jerk in Jack’s arms, who merely tightened his arms around him. Holding him in place. 

King slapped Jack away, and grabbed the wheel to twist the ship away, when Jack grabbed his arm and clung on preventing King from swinging the wheel all the way around, turning the ship instead broadside. 

There’s a sickening crack as the hull of the lunar cruiser sinks into side of burnt hull of Kings ship. 

Jack closed his eyes, letting go of King as a big explosion rocked the ship side to side. There’s shouting and screaming around him, and Jack trips, falling to his knees and opening his eyes to watch the great nightmare ship collapse and burn. 

He’s lost track of King, who’s somewhere shouting and screaming orders at the fires and shadows. There’s a cracking noises as the front of the ship jerks violently and tilts away from the rest of them. Falling, collapsing in on itself. 

It seems like hours, buts its probably only been minutes, and Jack realizes that the ship is falling. Falling out of the sky, out of space towards an empty, dead planet. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

King clawed his way out from under a piece of burning metal and rock at the bottom of the crater his broken ship sat in on what felt like, a completely empty planet. 

He howled into the darkness, tattered shadows torn everywhere with broken ship chunks on fire. 

_Cough._

King froze, before narrowing his eyes and scrambling over the edge of the crater towards the coughing. 

There, in the moonlight, lay the broken body of Jack. His star. _His betrayer._

King stared at the bloody form, sinking closer slowly, as the shadows around him gathered and whispered Jacks name.

King stood over Jack, staring down at the burnt and bloody boy with wide-eyes that didn’t seem to see him. 

King reached down and stroked Jacks chest gently. 

Before he plunged his hand into his chest and ripped out his heart. Jack stared empty and glassy eyed up at the sky while King howled in rage and madness into the darkness of the night. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

“Hang on. Is that… Jack Frost?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
> Meanwhile on the moon theres a little bundle of lunar tsar whose raised by Sera until she’s forced to come to earth as the new ‘mother earth’ spirit and the little tsar grows up into the man in the moon. And Jacks soul has been recycling around lots of times, but Pitch kills him every time because somewhere he’s still pissed that Jack ‘betrayed’ him. Until the last cycle when the man in the moon makes Jack into a spirit. /headcannons


	15. Ouija

Was it a knock that had awoken her? Jack squinted into the darkness of her bedroom, hazily making out the shapes of the furniture around her. Everything was quiet. 

Sighing Jack face planted back into her pillow. 

After a moment of silence she groaned and rolled over onto her back, staring up at the ceiling. Reaching over to her dresser she fumbled in the dark until she felt her glasses in hand and pulled them on. At least now the darkness had edges, instead of being one fuzzy mass. 

Well, there wasn’t any going back to sleep now. Jack sighed. She had a terrible time falling asleep normally, and now that she’d be awoken. Well, she was probably going to be up for the rest of the night. She glanced at the clock. Three in the morning. Witching hour she thought with a wry grin. 

Jack sat up and kicked her legs over the edge of the bed. She was wearing a pair of red flannel pajama bottoms and an oversized Sponge-Bob t-shirt. Flicking open a zippo lighter from her dresser, Jack marveled at the glowing flame for a moment before lighting her red berry candle. As the flame caught on she closed the zippo and set it back, glancing around the room, now bathed in a glowing orange light. 

Jack grinned. 

Actually this was perfect. She bounced up from the bed, fixed her blankets and set the candle on the floor. From there she dropped down to the ground and slide under the giant four poster bed, carefully she pulled the candle under the bed with her. 

Sitting directly under the bed was a gameboard and glass triangle. 

She moved the triangle to the side and unfolded the board; wiggling her hips in gleeful excitement. The letters ‘Ouija’ glittered in the candlelight. 

It’d been almost a whole week since she last used the board. Jack wondered what kind of visitor she’d get this time. 

She carefully set the glass triangle in the center of the board, took a couple of deep breaths and whispered. 

“Hello, hello? Calling out to someone who wants to talk with little ol’ me. Anyone there?”

There was a moment of silence and nothing before the triangle moved suddenly under her fingers up to the word ‘yes’. Jack laughed, her face a giant smile. 

“Hello” 

“H-e-l-l-o-b-o-y” Jack mouthed each letter out loud as the triangle swerved over it. She frowned prettily.

“I know I look like a guy but I’m actually a girl.” 

“O-h-s-o-r-r-y”

Jack smiled. “No problem, I get that a lot. What’s your name?”

“P-i-t-c-h”

“I’m Jack, it’s nice to meet you Pitch. Is it just you here Pitch?”

The answer swerved to ‘yes’. “Pitch, where are you from?”

“N-o-w-h-e-r-e”

“Nowhere?” Jacks brow furrowed.

“E-v-e-r-y-w-h-e-r-e”

“Everywhere and nowhere huh, well that’s not cryptic at all. I’m from Minnesota. Moved here with my dad and sister a couple weeks ago.”

“C-a-l-l-s-y-o-u-s-o-n-?”

“I… my dad?” 

‘Yes’ 

“That’s because up until last year I was his son, or at least I was living like his son - he doesn’t quite understand the whole ‘I’m a girl’ thing yet. But he’s trying. So you’ve listened to some of my conversations before?”

“S-o-m-e-t-i-m-e-s-i-n-t-e-r-e-s-t-i-n-g”

“Sometimes? I’m always interesting.” Jack grinned and ignored the tingle that ran down her spine. This was the first time she’d talked to Pitch, and they hadn’t said anything super creepy. No need to let fear kick in. Yet. 

“So Pitch, are you a boy or a girl?”

‘No’

‘So neither? Thats cool. How old are you?” 

“B-e-f-o-r-e-t-i-m-e”

“That’s… really old. Are you a ghost?” Jack bit her lip, unsure.“I’ve never talked to anything but ghosts.” 

‘No’ 

Jack sucked in a breath. 

“S-c-a-r-e-d?” 

“A little, are you a demon?”

‘No’ 

The candlelight flickered and Jack looked up from the board. “If you’re not a ghost and you’re not a demon, what are you?”

“S-p-i-r-i-t” 

“Huh, that’s… that’s pretty cool. Hey Pitch -” _knock knock_ Jack jumped, bumping her head on the bed. “Ouch.” 

The knocking noise stopped and Jacks bedroom door clicked open. A tiny voice whispered into the darkness. “Jack?”

“Emma? That you?” Jacks little six year old sister pushed herself further into the room as she hastily closed the ouija board and blew out the candle. 

“Jack where are you?” 

“I’m here! Hold on!” Wiggling partially out from underneath bed Jack rolled over and grinned at Emma. “What’s up kiddo?”

“I couldn’t sleep. Why are you under the bed?” 

“I couldn’t sleep either so I was playing a game, wanna try sleeping in my bed with me?”

“Uh-huh.” Emma popped her thumb into her mouth and stepped further into the room, letting the door close behind her. 

“Kay babygirl, crawl into bed while I get up from the floor.” Jack wiggled the rest of her way out from under the bed while her sister giggled and bounced up into the bed, a minute later Jack had joined her under the covers. “Night little kid.”

“Night big kid.” Emma snuggled into Jacks side and smiled sleepily. 

As the two sisters drifted off to sleep neither noticed the gathering of shadows in the corners of the bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Always say goodnight to your ghosty friends my dears, or bad things can happen. *cackles*


	16. Baby Daddy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight crack fic for Valentines day. Enjoy!

Jack stood in front of a mirror in his small cave, with his shirt off and hands on his flat stomach. He twisted to the left and to the right while studying it before letting out an exasperated sigh. 

Jack Frost, eternal teenage boy, wanted a baby. 

_Other_ spirits had babies all the time, so he saw no reason why _he_ shouldn’t be able to have one. 

Except for one tiny little problem. Babies needed two people to make. 

Jack soothed a hand over his stomach and frowned. Who the hell did he like enough to ask this kind of favor. He pouted at his reflection. 

North? Granted the baby would never want for toys, but having the elves be a permanent part of the child's growing up. No way. Plus North wasn’t exactly known for his discipline skills. 

Tooth? Oh moons no. The poor kid would grow up neurotic about his teeth.

Bunny would probably punch him if he asked; although he was good with kids. Alright he’s going on the maybe list. 

So that leaves the sandman. Jack tilted his head to the side. Well actually, there was someone else he could ask but he was being a dick at the moment. So maybe having Sandy’s kid wouldn’t be so bad. Con - Sandy was always working, which meant he wouldn’t be able to help with the kid if Jack needed him. Pro - Sandy was cute. Which meant their child would be adorable. Con - Jack was pretty sure that Sandy’s an asexual and won’t be interested in the baby making processes. Pro - Sandy was strong, and cute. 

Well that settled that, the only way to know for sure was to ask Sandy to be his baby daddy. 

Now all there was to do was to find the other guardian, and ask him to give Jack a baby. And by give him a baby he meant have wild, unprotected sex with until his stomach swelled. Jack grinned and nodded. Sandy was nice, he’d never say no to a request from Jack. 

Grabbing his hoodie, Jack fingered the soft worn cotton before pulling it over his head. It was still mid morning where he was which meant that Sandy was no-where near him. So that just meant Jack had a little time to …prepare himself to be properly ready for when Sandy said yes. 

Which meant lube. Jack was going to need lots and lots of lube. He smiled at his reflection in the mirror. Grabbing his staff from beside the mirror Jack made his way to the front of the cave. It took only a second to call up the wind, and with a whistle and a shout he jumped into the cool breeze and sailed up into the air. 

Up in the sky Jack was offered a view of the forest his cave resided in. The pine needles trees and shallow streams offered a perfect home to raise an elemental spirit. Depending on who the kid took after more though Jack considered he might have to move closer to a town, maybe where Jamie lived. Just because _he_ liked living in the woods away from people didn’t mean his child would. 

There was a flash out of the corner of Jacks eye, and he twisted in the wind to get a better look at whatever that was down below. Jack frowned. He didn’t see anything particular in the trees that would have flashed. 

He tilted downwards, slowing on the wind and spiraling down, looking around. This forest was usually pretty safe, but a parent to be could never be too careful. 

Ah, there! Nestled between a clump of trees sat a rickety old brass bed. Jack landed in the tree branches above the bed and stared downward. He could see through the slates of the bottom a dark hole that seemed to reach deep into the earth. 

Great, there was only one person dramatic enough to announce one of his doors in such a fashion. Jack hooked his staff on the tree and rolled his eyes. Just what he needed, the boogeyman living nearby. 

Jack wasn’t even sure what Pitch was doing here anyways. Sure after the great battle a dozen years ago Jack had gone back to find a broken Pitch and befriended the spirit, taking on the duty of making sure that fear himself was never left alone for very long after that and becoming (in his mind) relative friends. Oh sure, Pitch threatened to kill him every other week but that was just his way of showing affection. 

So back to the main question - why was Mr. Broody hanging out by Jacks place? 

“Are you just going sit up there or are you going to come in?” A bored purr sounded from the base of the trees, startling Jack out of his thoughts. 

“I can’t, I’m off to get… supplies and things.” Jack unhooked his staff. 

“Jack.” Jack paused and looked back down, the voice was less bored, more urgent sounding. 

“Are you alright? Pitch?” Jack jumped down from the tree to land next to the bed. 

As he was leaning over the hole a shadowy tentacle swept outwards, wrapping itself around Jack’s waist.

“What the hell Pitch!?” With a jerk the tentacle and Jack disappeared back down the hole. The wind swooshed down after them and they all faded into the darkness.

The tentacle deposited Jack onto a mattress in the boogeymans bedroom. Jack had been in there only once before and that was when the spirit had caught a cold and Jack needed to baby him. 

But here he was, sitting the middle of a giant black and gold bedroom, covered in cast iron furniture and victorian fabrics. 

“Are you still planning on going through with this idiot plan of yours Jack?” Stepping up alongside the bed stood the fear king (his words) himself, all tall, lithe shirtless and well muscled fear king. He had a swimmer's physique, with dark skin slightly sparkling and a black happy trail of hair fading into a pair of really low cut blue jeans. 

The curse words on Jacks lips faded into stunned silence as he stared at Pitch. He raked his eyes up and down Pitch’s form, unconsciously licking his lips as he finally settled on staring at Pitch’s chest. 

Pitch noticed the lip licking and grinned ruefully. “The plan Jack? Do you still plan on going through with it.” 

“What plan?” Jack responded faintly. 

Pitch spread his hands. “The _baby_ plan Jack. Do you still want a baby?”

“I, oh - yeah. I still plan on having a kid.” Jack dragged his eyes upward to frown at Pitch. “Why?”

“Why? Why he asks. Why _else_ would I be dressed like this you dolt. You’ve known me for a decade Jack, would I dress like this for just anything? Have you thought about who you’re going to partner with for this child?” 

“I’d… I’d planned on asking Sandy to be the babys da-” 

“SANDY?” Pitch exploded “ _HIM?_ The hell for? He’s short and old and _I’m a much better choice._ ” Pitch stalked forward and shoved Jack backwards onto his back, pouncing on top of him and straddling his waist. Jack was too surprised to push Pitch off of him. 

“ _I’m_ the one you spend all your time with.” Pitch continued. “I’m strong, you’ll never want for anything Jack, I’ll give you the world. And the baby Jack! They’ll have the nightmares and shadows at their fingertips. I’ll protect both of you. Guardians and world be damned. Jack I love you damn it.” Pitch was breathing hard by the time he’d finished his speech. 

Jack blinked. And blinked again. Stunned by Pitch’s confession didn’t really seem to cover what he was feeling. “But when I mentioned the plan to you earlier you said it was dumb.” 

“Because you said you were going to ask the guardians for help instead of me, of course that’s a stupid plan.” Jack put his hands on Pitch’s shoulders. “And because of our… argument last time you’ve been avoiding me. You never avoid me.” Pitch leaned down. “Don’t avoid me anymore Jack. I’ve missed you.” 

Pitch leaned over Jack trailing his fingertips up the small chest. “Pitch, I… I’ve missed you too. ‘Mm sorry for leaving you.” 

“It’s alright Jack, I forgive you.” Pitch said as he slide his hand below the collar of the blue sweater.

But Jack reached his arms around Pitch’s neck and pulled him down and with a nip to the ear whispered. “Will you be my babies daddy?”


End file.
